Getting To Know You
by klainegleek77
Summary: "I feel like I can't trust you right now. You're acting really weird all of a sudden. Blaine, I love you so much but here lately I've been worried about you. You know you can tell me anything, right?" New angst story! Rated M for violence and later smut.
1. Chapter 1: George Anderson

**A/N New Story! I know I probably shouldn't be writing two different stories at one time but it just came to me and I couldn't help myself! And before you ask, no I do not have a "thing" with our boys being hurt. I just love writing angst and them comforting each other because it's just so sweet and Klaine-like! The first chapter will be short but it's just the introductory. Kurt and Blaine are both at McKinley except Blaine is a senior with Kurt, the way it SHOULD be. **

**Disclaimer! I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its owners.**

Getting To Know You

Chapter One: George Anderson

It was 6:30 P.M. on a school night. We were at my house on my bed, with the door slightly cracked of course, and I couldn't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be than to be in his arms. I felt his gentle fingers tighten his grip on me and those familiar lips press to my neck. He hummed in satisfaction, "I love you so much." I smiled at his lovingness.

"I love you too, Blaine." I sighed gently as I lay my head back, enjoying him kiss my sensitive neck. I got so caught up in the moment I couldn't help myself, I let my hand travel to the bottom of his shirt and massage the skin under his navel. He let out a little groan and started to suck on my neck so I took that as a good sign. That's when it happened; I slid my hand under his shirt, working my way up his stomach. My fingers were barely above his belly button and he made a noise like he was trying to strangle a scream.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled it out from under his shirt. Truthfully, his grip shocked and hurt me. "Blaine! What are you doing? Let go of me!" I jerked my wrist away from him. Blaine stood up and walked away from the bed. His eyes grew wide and stared at the bed, it seemed like he was trying to process something. "Blaine, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to, I just—I just got caught up. I shouldn't have done that if you weren't comfortable. I never want to pressure you into—"

"Stop, Kurt—I should be apologizing." Blaine slowly sat back onto the bed, but instead of sitting beside me against the headboard, he sat towards the foot of my bed.

I shook my head, "No, you did nothing wrong. I mean, you hurt my wrist a little but I shouldn't have done that."

"Kurt, if you want to touch me you should be able to." Blaine shrugged.

I lifted an eyebrow confused, Blaine seemed insecure right now. Is he insecure with his body? He has a fantastic body! I've never seen him so insecure before. "Well not without your consent first, it's your body. Would you touch _me_ in places I wasn't comfortable with?"

"No, of course not, that's different." Blaine shook his head.

"How? It's the same situation."Then Blaine just shrugged, refusing to answer. I knew something was up. Blaine is always confident, respectful, and a gentleman. Why would he put my satisfaction before his? Something just doesn't add up. The rest of that night was spent with me hugging Blaine and trying not to bring it up again.

As much as I wanted to talk to Blaine about his insecurities, I needed to respect his privacy for now. He should tell me when he's comfortable, after all. Although it really did kill me to see Blaine lying in my arms almost tense, as if I would hurt him in anyway.

Next week, Monday, Blaine didn't show up at school, he didn't even let me know he wasn't going to show. I had Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn asking me questions about him the entire day. Blaine is just not the kind of boy to not go to school. Blaine would go to school with an I.V. attached to his arm. Then finally, right before glee club, I get a text from Blaine saying: _Not coming to glee today. _

Really, Blaine? I haven't heard from you all day, I haven't seen you all day, and you haven't told me anything until this? I guessed that much. I rolled my eyes texting back: _Yeah I kind of figured that. Where the hell are you? Why didn't you tell me you're not coming today?_

Then he texted back: _Something came up. Sorry gtg!_

I guess I could understand if something happened all of a sudden but could he not tell me about it throughout the whole day? I know I sound selfish right now but I'm just worried about him. I want to know if everything's okay. I just shrugged it off knowing Blaine would tell me about it later. Then he didn't. He didn't see me after school because that something that came up is still going on obviously, so he called me that night. Then Blaine refused to tell me what came up.

I hate to say this, but my trust in Blaine is starting to decrease. . . Why isn't he telling me anything?

As much as our dates started to decrease and Blaine eventually tensed whenever I would hug him, the one thing that set me off was what happened at one of our Friday night dinners. I've never met Blaine's parents before, for one, he's not that close to them like I am with dad and Carole. Two, I would highly doubt they would want to meet me since I'm Blaine's _boy_friend and not girlfriend. So I usually don't talk to Blaine about his parents unless he brings it up. At that particular Friday night dinner, Blaine came, invited of course, and when dad asked Blaine, "So what does your father do?" Blaine choked a little and swallowed it down with water.

"Come again?" Blaine asked dad with big eyes.

"For a living? What's your father do?"

"Oh… um… He's an insurance agent." Blaine shrugged and his voice seemed shaky. Dad just hummed obliviously and continued to eat.

"May I be excused, sir?" Blaine asked. Dad just nodded while Blaine got up, I shot dad a glance and followed Blaine into the end of our hallway. He had his head pushed into the wall and it looked like he was trying to teach himself how to breathe.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking up to him.

Blaine spun around and swallowed thickly, "Yeah…I—I just gotta pee," he stuttered. God Blaine, stop lying to me.

"No you don't. Your eyebrows usually scrunch up when you have to pee."Blaine frowned and took a deep breath. He should know by now, I knew that about him.

A question that has haunted me for weeks seemed to come out of my mouth uncontrolled, "Are you—Are you hiding something from me?"

"Kurt, no it's not like that." Blaine sighed.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "_What's_ not like that?"

Blaine groaned. "Kurt, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine." His eyes darted to the right side of the hallway, completely avoiding eye-contact.

"Does it concern your dad?" I asked him, although I knew it did.

"Does _what_ concern my dad?" Blaine finally looked at me, with those confused hazel eyes.

"I don't know! Whatever it is your hiding from me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I feel like I can't trust you right now. You're acting really weird all of a sudden. Blaine, I love you so much but here lately I've been worried about you. You know you can tell me anything, right?" I saw worry in his hazel eyes and he slowly nodded, looking away from me again. I slowly walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. I felt his muscles tense underneath my fingers. "Blaine, look at me. Relax a little, okay? Your acting like you're scared of me almost like—you think I'm going to hurt you or something." I kissed him shortly. "Just talk to me honey."

His eyes started to water and a tear fell down his cheek. "I can't I—I have to go."

"No you don't. Dinner isn't over yet. Please Blaine, come here, I don't know why you're upset but there's something bothering you. What is it?" I held his hand as he relaxed against the hallway wall. He just sighed and continued to shake, as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Is it me?" his face shot up and looked at me shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah, I notice every time you do something out of ordinary here lately, it involves around me. What did I do that you don't like?"

"No Kurt. It's not you. You're perfect. You're the perfect boyfriend; I love you so much... Whenever you worry, please don't ever think it's about you." I smiled at his loving words but I knew something is still bugging him.

I sighed, "Then what is it?"

"Do I have to tell you now?" he bit his lip.

"No but will you tell me soon? Because you know I won't give up."

Something is wrong with him and I know it involves his dad. I'm so worried about him; I hope it's nothing serious. But if it wasn't serious, then would he be all tense and distant from me? It has to be something serious to him. God, I wish he could tell me.

One afternoon I was taking over the front desk in dad's shop because he was really busy working on numerous cars with Finn. I was so busy writing out updates on vehicles and order forms that I didn't notice someone walk up to the desk and clear their throat. I looked up and saw a man that immediately reminded me of Blaine. His hazel eyes seemed to glare through to my soul and his hair, although was not black, was thick and brushed down. "May I help you?" I asked this man.

"George Anderson. I'm here to pick up my car."

"Oh… Um, alright. Let me just check your file. . . " I had no idea if his car was finished. Dad always told me to check the customer file and I could retrieve the customer their keys and help them find their car if it's ready. I started to look through the A's until he interrupted me.

"No it's fine. I'll just take it now." He said.

"I'm sorry sir it's standard procedure." I shook my head at the man's rudeness.

"Hey I can get you fired you know by complaining to your boss." Seriously? He's going to be this kind of customer giving me crap today?

"My boss is my father. I don't work here I'm just helping him out, and he told me to do this with each customer. Now here's your—"

"Burt Hummel is your father?" he asked. I nodded. "Hummel… Where have I heard that before? Kurt? _Kurt_ Hummel?" I nodded again. "You sing with them Warblers before?" I nodded once more. "Huh…"

"How do you know of them?" I asked him, checking his file.

"My son used to go there." I gasped and my hands shook as I checked his file. This is Blaine's father. He had to be, he looks like him, his last name is Anderson…This douche bag is the man that made my boyfriend almost chokes himself just with the word of him. His father sure is arrogant and cocky… Although he seems a little bit more than that. Dad had completed everything except for a new belt that hasn't arrived yet.

"Oh. I'm sorry your car isn't ready." I told him.

"Is that so?" the man raised his thick eyebrows at me and grabbed the file from me, about to turn on his heel and leave.

"Mr. Anderson! You can't! That's property of Hummel Tires and Lube!" I yelled after him. He laughed and turned around at me and looked at me like he was about to say something nasty about my body. He made me feel insecure.

"Your voice sure does go high when you get nervous huh?" My eyes widened, who does this man think he is? "You gay?" he asked me. I nodded slowly. "Do you have a boyfriend? A boyfriend who plays guitar, has black curly hair, and extremely short?" This man terrified me. He knows me? He knows I'm dating Blaine? How? Blaine never told him about me… I felt like I could faint.

"How do you know about me?" I asked him, shaking.

"Answer the question!"

"Hey! Hey!" I heard Finn yell and he ran over to the front desk. I have never been so happy to see Finn before. "This guy giving you problems, Kurt?" Finn asked me. I looked at Blaine's father, scared to what he would say to me if I said yes. George raised his eyebrows at me and I sunk to the seat at the desk and shook my head. "Sir that's property of Hummel Tires and Lube" Finn said with his hand out.

"Fine." George said, handing his file to Finn. "Just tell me when my car is ready, and I want to hear from your _gay_ employee, or I'm not paying Burt." George said and stormed out. Finn's mouth hung open, I was still shaking.

"Want me to go punch him, Kurt?" I shook my head. "Kurt you're shaking, what did he do? Why are you letting him getting away like this?"

"That's Blaine's dad." I whispered.

"That asshole is Blaine's dad?" Finn asked and looked down at the form. "George Anderson." He read it.

"He knows I'm dating Blaine…he knows I'm Blaine's boyfriend." I breathed out, my heart starting to pound fast.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Finn asked obliviously.

"He's a homophobe, _Finn_. He's tried numerous times to 'turn Blaine straight'. Now I have to talk to him again."

"No, you don't. Burt can." Finn stood beside me and retrieved the file to its place in alphabetical order.

"He wants to hear from _me_ or dad won't get paid. Dad's spending a lot of time on his car he deserves the money." I felt my hands slowly stop shaking and my heart beat returning to normal.

"You can't let Blaine's dad push you around like that, Kurt. What do you think Blaine would do?" I looked up at Finn. What _would_ Blaine do? Does he ignore his dad completely? Does his dad treat _him_ like this? "Look Kurt, why don't you go inside and relax for a while. I'm caught up with my work and I'll take over these files, alright? You look like you need to talk to Blaine anyways."

I nodded and left the garage. I turned around and saw Finn writing out things on paper and dad underneath a pick-up. I sighed walking outside to our house next door. I went upstairs to my room and lay on the bed. My phone buzzed and Blaine's face popped up. Wow Blaine, nice timing. I picked up, "Hey baby" I breathed out, trying to sound calm.

"Hey I miss you" I heard his smooth voice. I smiled.

"I miss you too. What you doing?"

"Just finished mowing the yard, I reek. I need a shower." I giggled at his cuteness.

"I bet you look all sexy when your hair's wet with sweat though."

"Wow. Kurt Hummel attracted to stench? This is new."

I laughed, "I'm attracted to you, Blaine. I want to see you today. I haven't seen you in two days."

"I know. . . My dad's out right now but he'll be back. Maybe I'll just leave a note and come over?"

I flinched when Blaine mentioned his dad. "Where did your dad go?" I asked him, although I knew the answer.

"Our car's at a shop. He went to go check on it." Huh. More like demand for it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Blaine I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I saw your dad today"

Blaine gasped. "…what?"

"My dad is your dad's mechanic. I was working at the garage and he came in and demanded for his car. I was looking through his file and he grabbed it from me and said he knows I'm dating you."

"Oh my god. How?"

"I don't know. Because my last name is Hummel and I'm gay so he knows I'm Kurt Hummel, I used to sing with those Warblers, and he knows I have a boyfriend who plays guitar and has curly hair and who is short…" I answered sarcastically, remembering my conversation earlier with George.

"How does he?—I never even told him that I had a—How does he know about you? I never mentioned your name."

"Blaine he scared me. He yelled at me and now he won't pay dad until I call him. I don't want to talk to him."

"I agree with you." Blaine sighed.

"Does he treat you like that?"

"Um…no, I barely talk to him" Blaine's voices became shaky. Blaine's voice is usually like that when he's lying or upset. I wonder why he's lying to me about his dad. I don't know what the hell is going on with Blaine lately but I know it involves his dad and he keeps lying to me. I swear I'll figure this out before he wants to tell me.

**A/N Review! I'm addicted to reviews! So don't shy away! Feed me!(; Chapter two will be up soon as will chapter five for "Finding Courage" If you haven't checked that story out yet, go check it out! Update is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blaine's Secret

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and followers! Chapter two is up and I urge you all to check out my YouTube channel: .com/channel/UCLVJtHGhuArl-TufbEots5A?feature=mhee**

**I post glee caps and soon will be posting videos of myself singing so check it out and SUBCRIBE!**

**Warning! Drunkenness, after math of violence, Klaine fluff and fluffy spooning!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All Glee related property goes to Ryan Murphy, Fox, and the rest of its owners.**

Getting To Know You

Chapter Two: Blaine's Secret

Day after day Blaine started to not want to see me as much and he wasn't being as abnormal towards the situation, as he was just depressed sounding. He does know when we're together it's not all about me, right? I like to talk about him, too. I'm just so worried about him. I'm worried that something is wrong with him and the outcome might be terrifying. Sometimes it keeps me up at night when I worry about him. I don't tell him about it though, how could I? He won't even say a word to me about why his happy, hyper, adorable self is now beginning to sound like Eeyore.

One Friday night, Blaine said he didn't want to come over again. Big surprise there and all of a sudden I had this gut feeling. I knew something wasn't right all along, and I don't know why that certain cancellation of our date caused it. He's been cancelling a lot of our dates, but something in me snapped. It said "go check on him, you need to check on him." I just had to go with my gut feeling, your gut never lies, right? So after I ended my call with Blaine, I told dad I was going to go see Blaine at his house. It wasn't a complete lie, I am driving to his house, but Blaine just doesn't know I'm coming there.

An hour later I pulled up at Blaine's brick, two-story, house in Westerville. I parked my car in-front of his neighbor's driveway, hoping his parents or even Blaine wouldn't see me. I was a little nervous about his dad being there though; that man terrifies me. I took a deep breath before knocking on the Anderson's front door. "Coming!" I heard a couple moments later. The front door opened quickly and I saw none another than the face of George Anderson. He was holding a beer bottle and he smelled of alcohol and filthiness, also a little blood.

I waited a couple of seconds for him to study my face, and then he stumbled a little and yelled, "Ah! The gay kid! Kurd Huller!" This man is totally drunk.

"Actually it's Kurt Hummel." I sighed.

"Whatever is my fixed car?" I tried to put together his lack of a proper sentence, due to drunkenness before replying.

"No. Is um…is Blaine here? Blaine Anderson?"

George gave me a confused look and then nodded his head, and then he gave me an evil, drunk smirk. "You here to see your little boyfriend?" he asked me.

"Is Blaine here?" I asked him, refusing to answer his question.

He shook his head, "Nope he's out with that other gay friend of his."

Anger boiled deep in my stomach. Please don't tell me it's…"Sebastian?" I asked him.

"Naw, Naw…Asian with a Warler suit…" George slurred. I breathed a sigh of relief, god, I'm happy it wasn't Sebastian. George must think all of Blaine's friends are gay I assume.

"Wes?" I asked him.

"I dunno." He shrugged and took another sip of beer.

"Okay, well, um…thank you, Mr. Anderson. Good-bye." I tried to muster up a polite good-bye before throwing up my hand as a wave and walking away.

"You tell me which my fixed is car!" he yelled as I walked to my car. I rolled my eyes and huffed out loud when I was out of earshot distance. Blaine's dad is such an ass. Okay now Wes… he lives in Westerville, god I better not have to fill up my tank of gas trying to run all over Westerville to find Blaine. I think I have his address on my GPS…I scrolled through saved addresses until I found: "Wes' House" I smiled and pressed "GO"

It took about 15 minutes to get to Wes' house until my GPS told me "You have arrived at your destination." Again, I parked in-front of Wes' neighbors' driveway and walked up to the door. Okay Blaine…you better be here, I need to find you, something isn't right and I need to find out what it is. I knocked and waited for an answer. I heard a mumbled conversation and then footsteps growing louder. Finally, Wes opened the door and shock swept across his face. Blaine is definitely "hiding" here I assume, and not wanting me to find him. I don't know why he doesn't want me to find him, but I'll know soon. "Didn't expect me to see me, huh?" I smirked.

"What's up, Kurt?" Wes asked me, trying to collect his cool, still standing in the doorway. Before I could reply…I heard someone yell that answered his question for me. "Whose at the door, Wes?" I immediately recognized that voice.

"Is that Blaine?" I asked Wes. Wes just nodded uncomfortably after hesitation. "What's he doing here?" I asked him. Wes bit his lip nervously before saying, "Wait right here a second."

"No! You two are hiding something from me. I need to see Blaine right _now_." Bitch Kurt came out a little bit.

"Trust me; he doesn't want to see you."

"Why not?" I asked him, why would Blaine possibly not want to see me? He still loves me, right? Then I saw Blaine walk up to the door and stand behind Wes. When I could see his face clearly I saw that he had a black eye and red marks all over his face. I gasped and when Blaine noticed it was me who Wes was talking to he immediately hid his face with his hands and turned away from me. "What _happened_ to him? You better let me in Wes."

Wes sighed and turned to look at Blaine. I heard Blaine half-sob and half-mumble something and Wes nodded then stepped aside. I finally walked into Wes' house and slowly approached Blaine. His back was turned to me and was still covering his face and crying. "I'll leave you two alone." Wes said and left to the next room over, supposedly eavesdropping.

As pissed off as I was with Blaine about lying to me and hiding something from me, I automatically knew something horrible happened to him when I saw his face, and try to hide himself in disgrace.

"Baby what happened? Why is…who did this to you?" A lot of questions spilled out of me. Blaine just shook his head, refusing to look at me. I sighed, "Blaine it's me, Kurt, your boyfriend. Come on, please talk to me. I need to see you. Let me see your face, please."

"I don't want you to see my face!" he cried out loud, finally speaking. I can't stand to hear him cry, it's so pitiful and heartbreaking.

"But I want to." I told him softly. He just shook his head. "Blaine, why don't we go sit on the couch in Wes' living room, okay? We need to talk."

I barely touched his shoulder and he flinched, "No Kurt, I know I'm ugly but please don't…please don't l-leave me…" he sobbed.

"No not that kind of talk, I promise, I'm _never_ leaving you." Blaine sniffed and walked away from me. I followed him into Wes' living room and we sat together on the couch. He was still covering his face. "It's dark in here Blaine; I can't see your face, remove your hands."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. Even though his crying is just so pitiful, the way he asked that was just so innocent, he sounded like an adorable five-year-old.

"Yes baby, just let me talk to you, okay?" I smiled at him.

Blaine sighed and removed his hands. It's true, I couldn't see his face, and I wish I could but at least he felt comfortable. I took a deep breath before looking in Blaine's direction. "Now, I think you have some explaining to do," he sighed and turned his head away from me", but first, you need to tell me how this happened." I put an arm around Blaine's back and carefully rubbed his side with my thumb.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know. You haven't wanted to talk about anything with me." I reached my hand towards his head and started to play with his free, black, curls.

"Kurt you know I love you more than anything but it's just so…so _hard_ to talk about stuff like this." Blaine breathed out a shaky sigh. I felt so bad for him, I know it's hard to tell people things but I've told him about this for at least a month that he needs to talk to me. Tonight I know something is going on, and the confusion must end now. I need to know what is going on with his father and his bruises.

"Does Wes know?" I asked him.

"He's always known." Blaine's shoulders shrugged as he relaxed into my touch of playing with his hair.

"Always known what? What happened? How come you can tell Wes and not me, Blaine?" I asked him softly, although I felt the urge to yell this at him. Blaine took another shaky breath as I moved a hand up his curly head, I heard a few more tears release and there was silence in the room but I just waited until Blaine answered me.

"My dad hits me." Blaine sobbed.

I sucked my lips in; I had a feeling it was along the lines of that. Who could hit this boy? He's so adorable and…well, dreamy. But I needed to comfort him and get more information out of him, "Oh god Blaine, I am so sorry sweetie. But why does he do that?"

"He hates me…I'm not _straight_ or successful like _Cooper_, and I remind him too much of his wife because I look like her and I like music. He didn't _used_ to hit me all the time but…it got really bad this past…month."

"But you're a high school student, Cooper is an adult, how can you be as successful as him?"

"Cooper was class president, in all the honors society's, and quarterback on the football team." Blaine replied, counting off Cooper's successes, as if he had them memorized for some reason.

"But you go to Dalton, the work there is so hard and you make good grades…" I continued to play with his hair; he seemed to relax when I did that.

"Cooper went to Dalton too, obviously if _he_ could make the honors class _I_ should too. And instead of being on the football team I just sing the lead in the Warbler's, which dad hates because mom loves singing of course and he always brings up stuff like…'you should be more like Cooper' and 'Cooper did it, you can too'." Blaine cried.

I felt like crying, a parent should never try to compare their children. "Blaine it is such a disgrace that he doesn't appreciate how wonderful you are." I cooed to him, he just shook his head. "You _are_, Blaine! You are so friggin talented and you're so sweet and selfless. Cooper is not sweet _or_ selfless." Blaine chuckled a little at that. I placed my hand on top of Blaine's head and directed it to my shoulder as I continued to comfort him. "Do you always go to Wes' when he hits you?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I look so bad I can't go to school or go and see you, like tonight."

Ah…so that explains all of the cancellation and not showing up for school…and also the gloominess he's been feeling. I tried to think of the first night I noticed when Blaine was acting out of it. "Did it get really bad that one night when I tried to touch your stomach?"

"Yeah, he um…" Blaine started to cry more and he was crying into my old T-shirt. "You don't have to tell me. You can tell me later." I felt Blaine nod into my shirt as he cried. "Why haven't you told me this? Why were you hiding this from me?" I asked him.

"Because I look so…ugly and disgusting. I'm supposed to be brave and have _courage_ and instead I'm my dad's…._gross_ punching bag. I _try_ to have courage and stick up for myself and fight back but he just is... so much bigger than me and then he hits me harder and it hurts so bad…" he continued to cry.

"I know, and you _are_ so brave, even if you feel…_beaten_ right now. Your one of the bravest people I know. But this _isn't_ right; he can't keep doing this to you. People who have been abused like you, they all feel that way. You can't have courage all the time, sometimes you need help."

"But you've always…looked up to me, Kurt. Now I'm not exactly a role model."

"Yes but we have to help each other. You've helped me, and I can help you, and I _do_ look up to you. But sometimes things happen like this that we can't do anything about, you can't go back there, okay?" Blaine nodded. "So do you want me to stay here, then?" Blaine asked.

"Well honey, where do you want to stay?" I asked him. I felt an arm wrap around my stomach.

"I want to be with you."

I smiled at him. "Okay, do you want to go to my house? I'll promise that I'll tell everyone to keep their thoughts to themselves for now."

"Okay and I'm sorry Kurt. I know I should have told you it was just…"

"Hey don't worry about that. You don't have to tell me everything tonight. Let's worry about you getting some proper sleep okay?" I carefully patted his back. Blaine nodded and I squeezed his hand. I followed Blaine to my car and didn't directly look at him because one, he doesn't want me to and two, I needed to focus more on getting him to my car before I looked at the bruises on him that made me want to kill his father. I told Wes of our plans and he nodded and understood. I had Blaine dial my dad's number as I drove back to Lima, then he handed me the phone. "'Sup kid?" I heard my dad.

"I'm on my way home." I replied balancing my phone on my cheek between my ear and shoulder.

"Alright good, I'll be waiting up for you. I'm watching the game with Finn and Carole's in bed so don't be too loud when you come in."

A year or two ago I probably would have cringed and gotten upset if dad told me he was watching the game with Finn, now I could care less. We are all so close I feel like Finn and Carole are actually my family and it's not like dad ignores me like I thought he would. We still hang out and talk all the time. "Okay. I need to tell you something." I breathed out.

"Sure thing, what is it?" I heard dad crunch something around in his mouth. Geez dad, learn some proper phone etiquette.

"Blaine's coming with me."I breathed out a second time, and then held my breath for dad's overly-protective-fatherly reply.

"Is he now? When did that happen?"

"Dad, Blaine's…do you want me to tell him now?" I turned to look at Blaine. Blaine just shrugged and leaned his head against the window, obviously tired from crying and being beaten probably. "Tell me what? Pause the game, Finn." I heard Dad semi-yell.

"I just found out that Blaine's father has been physically abusing him. He wants to be with me and I told him he could come to our house tonight."

There was a gasp and then silence on the other end of the phone before dad replied. "His—He—Okay you can tell me more about it later, but that's fine, Kurt."

"Okay and tell Finn to keep his mouth closed when Blaine enters and please don't question him on anything, he doesn't want to talk about anything yet."

"Sure thing. See ya'll in a while." I smiled and said good-bye then placed the phone in an open cup holder. I knew at first that dad would be overly protective and parent-son-rule bookish but knowing dad; he would never turn away anyone who needs help. Especially Blaine, I think dad positively adores Blaine for his polite dapperness and excellent fatherly bonding ways, and also Blaine is so freaking charming. Halfway through the car ride to Lima I looked over to finally catch a glimpse at Blaine's face. I sighed, it looked horrible. I know even though dad is going to tell Finn to zip it, his face still looks jaw-dropping. Tears came to my eyes knowing this is Blaine. This is Blaine hurt and broken, and of all people his father did this to him. I couldn't believe it.

30 minutes later I pulled up in our driveway. It was 10 till 11:00. God, I am so tired. Blaine is already asleep. I gently shook his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Blaine…Blaine, we're at my house…wake up baby. I'm tired too let's just get inside. Come on…" Blaine yawned and looked over at me. I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He blushed as I hugged him, "I love you so much Blaine and nothing is going to change that. Now let's go inside and see how our sleeping arrangements will be. You know dad isn't going to let you sleep with me."

"Okay Blaine, you can sleep on the couch and Kurt will sleep upstairs in his own room. If you need more blankets we keep the extras in Kurt's closet, just don't wake him up he gets really pissy."

"Dad…"

"Alright… good-night boys, see you two in the morning, take it easy Blaine."

Dad disappeared up the stairs after his sleeping arrangements talk with us and I followed Blaine to our couch where he had a little bed made. "You think it'll be warm enough?" I asked him as he settled into the couch, wrapping the blankets around his waist. He nodded. "That pillow doesn't look full enough; I've got an extra…"

"Kurt it's great. It really is, at least I don't have to worry about someone pulling my hair to wake me up in my sleep." His dad pulls his hair to wake him up? I stared at Blaine at awe for words. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just gonna…go to sleep now." Blaine lay down and turned his back toward me. "Good night Blaine," I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my cheek against his. He placed a hand on mine. ", I love you, so, so much. Sleep well" I gave him a peck on the lips and gently patted his hip as I walked upstairs.

I walked into my room and found Finn in my bedroom looking through my closet. I cleared my throat and he jumped and turned around. "What the hell are you doing Finn?" I asked him.

"I…uh…I'm looking for that soft blanket. The one with the horses on it, it's really warm."

"Ah." I nodded and grabbed the blanket from the corner of the closet. "Is it not warm enough in your room with that heater?"

"No it's for Blaine. I know how cold it can get down there and I wanted to help somehow so…I wanted to give him this." I smiled. Sometimes Finn can be a douche bag, but other times he can be totally sweet and child-like.

"But this is your favorite though." I pointed out.

"I know, but I want Blaine to have it. He's really cool." I nodded and smiled at Finn once more.

"Alright, now go on. I need sleep." Finn nodded and left my room with the blanket. I closed my door and not caring about finding my silk pajamas, I slipped on some Dalton sweat pants Blaine left over here once, and a white T-shirt that says "NEW DIRECTIONS" across the chest. Rachel made us all one and forced us to wear it for an entire day. I threw off my pillows and settled under the sheets and fell asleep fast.

_Bang! Bang! _I woke up and sat up in my bed like a ninja. I turned on my bed-side lamp and saw Blaine standing in my room holding his pillow. I placed my hand on my chest and started to breathe again. "God you scared me. You need some more blankets? That one Finn gave you is pretty warm…"

"Yeah but I wanted you. I can't sleep down there it's just so unfamiliar."

"I know Blaine but dad's rules are law."

Blaine sighed and had a puppy-dog look on his face and nodded. "Okay, guess I'll…see you in the morning." God Blaine, that look of yours just breaks my heart it's too cute. I stood out of bed and grabbed his sleeve.

"Maybe just for tonight, we won't try anything I'm sure. We're both not in the mood." Blaine chuckled and then stared at my pants. "What?"

"Nothing it's just…those pants look really cute on you." I blushed and smoothed down the fabric.

"Thanks"

"Along with your new directions shirt…I don't think they go together…"

I laughed, "Yeah well also white after Labor Day but that doesn't work either. Come on, jump into bed with me." I smiled at him and Blaine placed his pillow beside me and snuggled under the covers. I never thought I'd see the day…so soon…where I could sleep with a sober Blaine. I wrapped my arms around him as we entwined our legs. I let him be the little spoon as I rubbed my socked foot up his leg. "You're cold baby." I said, wrapping my arms tighter around his chest, but not too tight, in fear I might hurt him

"Yeah it's really cold down there." Blaine mumbled into his pillow. I hummed in agreement and kissed his cold, bruised, cheek.

"I love lying with you." I blurted out.

"Me too" Blaine replied and kissed my hand, he placed it back on his chest where I could feel his hardened, cold, nipples poking through his thin T-shirt. "God I'm freezing." He stated, relaxing into my arms.

"Yeah I can feel that." I gently scratched one of his nipples and his stomach twitched and he gasped.

"God Kurt, don't do that." Blaine whined.

"Aw and why not?" I asked innocently and rubbed the same nipple.

"Because their sensitive." He blushed.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled and kissed his curls. Blaine quietly chuckled.

"I love you so much." I sighed and rubbed my hand down the side of his thigh.

"Ow! Don't…don't touch me there, please." Blaine placed my hand back over his chest.

"Why?"

"Because I have…some…fresh bruises there." Blaine quietly mumbled. I sighed and snuggled close to him.

"I really want to murder your dad."

"You're not the only one." Blaine sighed, his chest moving up and down underneath my touch. "Then why have you never spoke up to him? Why let him hurt you like this?" I asked, rubbing his cold chest.

"I have tried to. It just makes him madder and he hurts me worse. One time he threw mom's favorite vase at my head. Thank god I ducked." I sighed in disgrace in his soft curls. "So I just…run away. I usually go to Wes' or Janice's."

"Who's Janice?"

"Oh she's the lady who runs the bread store like…two blocks from my house. I would have to go get stuff there for dad all the time. She treats me like her son. When I was little she would always let me have a free snack and let me pick out what I wanted." He smiled at his memory.

"She sounds like a really nice lady."

"She is. I wish dad could have…treated me like she did." Blaine said sadly. Blaine's sadness makes me want to cry and hold him tighter. But I can't hurt him anymore than he is already bruised.

"How come she never called the cops on your dad when you ran there?"

"I begged her not to and she and dad aren't on very good terms anyway…and she…everyone is…" Blaine began to mumble off and then stop speaking.

"Blaine? Blaine, baby?" I looked at him and saw him fast asleep. I smiled and just let him sleep as I snuggled closer to him. I gave him one last peck on the cheek before drifting off to sleep as well. We both need rest. Tonight has been a long night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, check out my YouTube channel (link is above), subscribe, and watch my latest glee recap on "Props" and I'll upload "Nationals" tonight! We'll hear from Mr. Anderson again in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Part Of Me

**A/N: Chapter three of Getting to Know You is here! Here's a little information on the setting of the story: It's October, Blaine, Kurt, and Finn all go to McKinley and are seniors. There will be a little Rachel and Finchel in this story so don't hate on me! I'm not a big fan of Finchel on the show as of right now if you have seen my latest YouTube recaps but I'm not going to constantly throw it in your face because this is a KLAINE story and it's mainly about Blaine. Also they are not planning on getting married in this story, so everyone's happy! (:**

**Warnings: Swearing, threatening of violence, adorable Klaine!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters, only the story. All copyright goes to Ryan Murphy, Fox, and the rest of their owners.**

Getting To Know You

Chapter Three: A Part Of Me

I woke up that morning to whispered conversations and the sound of bacon sizzling downstairs. Yeah, I know, I've got a pretty good ear. I grinned in my sleep and turned over to wrap my arms around Blaine. Instead of nuzzling into his warm body and curly hair, I fell into air and my face tumbled on his pillow. I instantly opened my eyes and Blaine was gone. I rolled over thinking he may have fallen into the floor but nothing. Oh my god, where did he go?

I put a sweatshirt over my thin T-shirt and walked down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom. "Someone's taking a shower!" I heard Finn song-sing.

"Yeah I can hear that. Where's Blaine?" I asked Finn.

"I haven't seen him anywhere. I thought you two were getting your snuggle on in your room or something." I rolled my eyes and walked away from the bathroom. Where could he be? There's no way he went back to his house. If he did he's an idiot. I walked downstairs and dad smiled at me looking up from his newspaper while Carole was scrambling eggs and flipping bacon. "Good morning sleepy head. Blaine headed out." Carole smiled at me. I forced a grin as I figured that much.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked her.

"I think he went to that coffee shop you two love so much." Ah. The Lima Bean.

"Why did he go there? How did he go there?" I asked her.

"Honey it's only like three blocks down." Carole laughed and shrugged.

"Go ahead, Kurt." Dad nodded at me, reading my mind.

"Thanks dad, hopefully I'll be right back." I ran upstairs and slipped some jeans, boots, and a sweater on. I brushed through my hair and carefully gelled it a little to stay in place. I wasn't completely satisfied but at least I wasn't walking into the Lima Bean with bed-hair and sweats.

I walked into the coffee house and waved at the friendly staff who knew me and Blaine by name. I looked around the fairly empty coffee house and saw my curly headed boyfriend drinking coffee, wearing my clothes. How dare him. I walked over to his table and poked his shoulder. "Oh….um, hi... Hey Kurt" he answered nervously as he looked up at me.

As much as Blaine being nervous was utterly cute, I was still pissed off at him. "Blaine two questions for you." I said, sitting across from him. He smiled uneasily and nodded, I could tell his black eye and the marks on his face were starting to fade. "One, why did you leave? And two, why the hell are you wearing my clothes without my permission?" I asked him.

Blaine sighed, "I'm not coming here in what I was wearing. I would have frozen to death."

"Well what about Finn's clothes?" I asked, and then mentally laughed in my head after asking.

"Kurt, Finn is a giant. His clothes would look like I was trying to wear clothes from Godzilla. Also I _like_ wearing your clothes; their cute and warm."

I quietly laughed and took his hand. "Okay, I'll let you get off on that. Next time, _ask_ please. Now why are you here?"

He looked away from me to stare in his cup of coffee. "I…I guess I just got nervous." He shrugged.

"Nervous of _what_?" I understand that he is a little distant right now but come on, give me a little something here, Blaine.

"Your dad." Blaine replied quietly.

"My dad?" I repeated.

"Yes." Blaine nodded and then looked at me.

"How? What do you have to be nervous about? He's like a giant teddy bear." I practically laughed at the thought of dad trying to hurt a fly.

Blaine took a deep breath and shifted in his seat. "I just…I wanted to sleep with you so bad and then when I woke up I just…_panicked_ I guess. I thought he might say you could never see me again or beat me up or…" I instantly gathered that Blaine tried to compare our two dads at that thought.

"Blaine my dad is _not_ going to beat you up, okay? He only kids about that shotgun. My dad is _not_ your dad. A lot of his talks are just him being strict and being my father, but I promise you he is not going to even think of doing anything like that, alright? He loves you. He absolutely adores you. He _likes_ spending time with you."

"Really? With me?" Blaine's head popped up as he arched a doubting eyebrow.

"Of course!" I replied, smiling.

"I don't know I guess I…just get a little uncomfortable around dads. For years I thought my dad would never hurt me. When I was five he would take me fishing every Saturday, and twice a week when he came home from work he would take me to the park and we'd play ball with Cooper. He told me we were best friends…for life. Now look what happened." He sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I don't understand, what changed?" I gently rubbed his hand with my thumb.

"Me. I'm…a disgrace to human nature is what he calls guys like us. Yeah he would always treat me special when I was a kid but every time he heard something on the news about gays he would just shake his head and complain about them. That's why I was so nervous coming out."

I had a feeling Blaine was going to tell me almost his whole story in this empty coffee shop. "Did he hit you when you came out?" I asked.

"No. He just got really uncomfortable and told me I'd get over it. Mom supported me, she understood. Then they started fighting, and every time I came home from school the house got really tense and they'd fight more. Eventually we ate dinner in different rooms, and I guess dad got so pressured he eventually started drinking. Then he would hit _mom_. Mom…she left and I stayed because I thought she'd come back but she never did. Dad got more depressed and drunk more."

"When did your mom leave?" I asked him.

"A couple years ago, I was a sophomore," Blaine replied, frowning.

"That's funny; I came out when I was a sophomore too." I giggled. "Sorry, go on."

Blaine just smiled and continued. "Well, it was the end of my sophomore year and for my junior year I went to Dalton. I would board there and during that summer I spent it at the beach with Wes and David and I spent Christmas with dad. He didn't hit me then because it was the holidays and all. There were too many people around anyway…

"Then I transferred to McKinley and I knew I'd have to live with him…it wasn't as bad as I thought. He would shove me or yell but never really hit until about a month ago. I guess he couldn't hold it inside anymore."

"Wow. I never thought you would tell me everything so soon. But thank you sweetie." I grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I promise dad is _not_ like that. He _supports_ us and he adores both of us. Now come on, Carole has bacon."

The minute Blaine and I walked through the door, I felt his hand grow tense in mine seeing dad at the table. I squeezed his hand encouraging as we walked into the kitchen. "Have a nice trip?" Carole chuckled. Blaine just nodded.

"Blaine have a seat. Breakfast is ready." Burt told Blaine. Blaine just nodded and sat beside me, away from dad. As breakfast resumed, dad began to talk about his car shop. "Yeah that Anderson guy is going to have to come today; finally finished his Mercedez."

Finn, Blaine, and I tensed up. Oh god he's coming today? It doesn't help that dad's car shop is basically in our yard. "George Anderson?" Finn managed to ask.

"Yeah. I'm sick and tired of him on my back. I should have charged him more." dad shook his head.

"I'm not really that hungry." Blaine mumbled.

"Yes you are, eat." I told Blaine. He frowned and ate slowly.

"Something wrong, boys?" Carole asked us.

"No it's…uh it's just…George Anderson is my…my father." Blaine nervously answered her. Carole and Burt gasped.

"My god, I hate that man even more." Burt placed his fork down on the plate, causing a loud clanking noise to be heard from throughout the room.

"Yeah and I'm going to have to call him." I rolled my eyes dreading my phone call already.

"No, you don't." Finn shook his head, standing his ground on what he told me the last time George came in.

"Yes I _do_. He said he wouldn't come or pay dad unless dad's _gay_ employee called." Blaine's mouth grimaced and dad just stared at me, eyes wide.

"Why have you boys not told me this?" dad asked to me and Finn. Finn sighed and I apologized.

"Sorry dad I just…didn't want to bother you with it." I shrugged, apologizing. It was true; dad didn't need any more stress. Why should I need to talk to him about people's homophobic problems with me? It's not dad's fault I'm gay, it's not really anyone's fault. It's just who I am.

"Kurt if you have a problem you need to discuss with me you're _not_ bothering me. Any of you boys, including you Blaine." Dad pointed at a quiet Blaine who smiled a shy smile as he chewed on some scrambled egg. "I'll call him myself and confront him." Dad stood up and walked over to the phone.

"No dad, please! I can do it. Please don't call him. I'll do it." I begged, trying to stand up but Blaine held his arm over my stomach, almost protectively.

"Kurt, I don't want this bastard to trigger you two any more trouble. Sorry Blaine." Dad apologized to Blaine for his language caused by anger. Dad seems to start swearing when he gets angry and doesn't really care who he offends.

"No offense taken." Blaine shook his head. I sighed as dad called George's number, I started to get nervous.

"I'm not really hungry." I pushed my plate away.

"Yes you are, eat." Blaine joked, pushing it back towards me. Carole and Finn laughed at us while dad talked on the phone.

"Hello, George Anderson? This is Burt Hummel you can pick up your—Hey! That's my son you're talking about—don't bring our sons into this. If you do not come pick up that car today I'm charging you extra—then how about I take it to the scrap yard then, huh? Okay 4:15. You better be sharp. Bye." Dad scoffed as he placed the phone down, and then continued to his eggs before they got too cold.

"Are you going to tell him I'm here?" Blaine asked dad nervously.

"Of course not Blaine, you're hiding out here, incognito." Dad winked.

I laughed, "Dad have you been reading Finn's 'word of the day toilet paper' again?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, what is the longest running show on Broadway?" I asked Rachel. She came to visit Finn at the car shop but he got busy and she got bored she came up to my room. Then she, Blaine, and I started playing "So You Think You Know Broadway?"

"I told everyone when we were in New York, it's _Cats_!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure it's _Phantom of the Opera_…" Blaine mumbled, raising his bushy eyebrows.

"Blaine! You _can't_ give Rachel the answers!" I screeched and tossed the card aside.

Blaine laughed at me, "Sorry! It's just so obvious!" Rachel rolled her eyes at Blaine's knowledge of Broadway and I huffed. Blaine attacked my cheek with kisses. "Stop! Blaine, stop it! You're getting slobber on me!" I complained, although he really wasn't.

"God you two are so cute." Rachel laughed at us when Blaine started to tickle my stomach. I managed to shove Blaine off without hurting him.

"Okay since _Blaine_ answered the question right and Rachel didn't… Rachel gets another shot at a point but Blaine has to ask her."

"Okay…" Blaine moved his hand around the card bowl and picked one out. He read it and smiled at her ", Rachel you _better_ get this one right. Name the original Broadway actress to win Tonys playing Maureen and Elphaba."

"Easy! Idina Menzel! And those characters are from _Rent_ and _Wicked_." Rachel pointed her finger in the air, knowingly.

"Thank God, you finally got one right…" I joked dramatically.

"I'll have you know Kurt I have a point higher than you."

"Because you cheated!" I exclaimed.

"Well Blaine should learn to not show me the answers…" Rachel shrugged.

"You were looking…." Blaine defended. We all laughed until we heard a loud noise and two men yelling. "Where is he? I know he's here!" "George! Just get your damn car! Get the hell out of my house!" Oh god, Blaine's father is in my _house_. Blaine's eyed popped wide open and his chest started to move up and down quickly.

"Whose—" Rachel asked but I covered her mouth. I hurriedly locked my door silently.

"Shh…everyone quiet. Blaine, hide in my closet in my trunk. It's empty." I whispered to them. I gave Blaine a peck on the lips before he hid away in my closet.

"What is going on?" Rachel whispered.

"I'll tell you later. Now shut up." I whispered back to her.

The voices got louder. "Where are you, fag?" I heard George and I winced. Rachel looked at me skeptically and I just shook my head. My heart began to beat fast…if George knew anything about me; he would notice my stickers on my bedroom door. Then I guessed right, I heard him bang on my door.

"Open up, fag! I know this is your room! I know you're in there!" I bit the corner of my bottom lip.

"George, get the hell out of my house!" I heard dad then he yelled. "Don't open your door, son!"

I jumped as George kicked the door. "So he _is_ in there? Thanks for the help."

"Get out, George! Don't make me call the cops! Blaine isn't here!" dad yelled again. I heard the door being kicked again and the door knob rustle as he tried to open it. This man terrified me, I started having trouble breathing and tears sprang to my eyes as I tried to muffle my whimpering. Rachel sat close to me and rubbed my back comfortingly. As much as she's self-absorbed with singing and all things' theater wise, Rachel can be a very great friend. She hugged me close, sensing how frightened I am.

"Fine! I'll get out of your house! But I'm getting my son back one way or another! And when I do he's getting what he rightfully deserves as being a disgrace! Your son is a disgrace too! All these fags are! They need to learn how to be men and not little _girls_!" I cringed hearing George's words as tears came to pour down my face; Rachel hugged me tighter and I cried quietly in her shoulder.

"They're more of a man than you ever will be! Now get out _now_!"

Eventually I heard footsteps fade and the front door slam. I finally cried out loud and began to wipe my tears. "That's Blaine's dad? Oh my god I want to castrate him! What is wrong with him?" Rachel asked me. I shrugged and shook my head trying to wipe my tears away.

Rachel and I headed for the closet and opened the trunk. Blaine was crawled in there in the fetal position. "Is he gone?" Blaine whimpered.

"Yeah baby, he's gone. Come here." Blaine crawled out of the truck and into my arms. I wrapped my arms tight around him and kissed his curls. "I just want him to leave me alone. I don't ever want to see him again." Blaine sobbed.

"I know me too." I said, trying to stop my own tears from pouring out. Rachel just sat there awkwardly and looked at us comforting each other.

"Do you two need anything?" she asked us, placing her hand on my knee.

I heard Blaine sniff as I rubbed his back; I looked at Rachel as an idea struck me. "Let's all get out of here and get some ice-cream. That always makes me feel better, and as far as I know we could all use some."

"The real kind or the non-fat that you like?" Blaine asked.

Rachel and I laughed, "The real kind. Hell, let's go to DQ and pig out. My treat, come on Rachel we can ask dad if Finn can take a break. Come on, Blaine. You can get as much as you want, sweetie." I kissed him on the cheek and helped him up. Rachel grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay! I'll go to the car shop!" She squealed and practically skipped out of my room. Blaine had a happy smile on his face and I slowly kissed him, he kissed me back and our lips moved in perfect sync.

"Mmmm…Come on let's go get some ice cream." I grabbed his hand and guided him out of my room.

"You taste better though." Blaine grinned. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So what are you doing for Christmas break, Rachel?" I asked Rachel as we all sat in a booth at Dairy Queen, biting into different kinds of blizzards. "Well my dad's are going on some cruise to the Caribbean…" Rachel shrugged.

"The Caribbean? For Christmas? That should be like a summer thing." Finn inputted. Rachel nodded in agreement and tucked a long, brown strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know I tried to tell them that. They are so traditionally set on these cruises though because of their first meeting and everything…"

"So you don't want to go?" Blaine asked, raising his adorable bushy eyebrows.

Rachel shook her head, "No like Finn said I mean its _Christmas_, if anything we should go to like…Antarctica or something."

"Antarctica?" I laughed.

"You know what I mean! Some place with snow!" She hit my arm from across the table.

"Or New York?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Definitely! New York would be beautiful in Christmas time!" Rachel giggled and Finn smiled at her adoringly.

"So if you're not going with them, who are you spending Christmas with? You can't spend it alone, that'd just be horrible." Finn insisted. I smiled at Finn, although he can be a doofus like I said, he can be totally child-like and sweet at times. Rachel just shrugged a shoulder.

I beat around to the bush I knew Finn was trying to get at. "Hey why don't you spend Christmas with us? The Hudson-Hummel clan and I'm sure Blaine will have to considering school will be out in a month and he can't go back to his dad…that would be fun, huh? Spending the holidays with the McKinley gays and your boyfriend?" I laughed.

"Aw I love you guys and especially you Finn, but I don't think Burt would like that."

"Sure he would! I'll just have to ask him." Finn chipped in after beaming at me thankfully.

"But where would I sleep?" Rachel asked.

"Can't you sleep with Finn?" I asked her as Blaine and I nodded. Rachel and Finn gaped at me with open mouths, Blaine and I laughed almost shooting ice-cream from our mouths. "What? You two have had sex…" I said lowly.

"Sh, Kurt! Don't announce it!" Rachel hissed and wiped ice-cream on the side of my face. Blaine laughed and knowingly handed me a napkin.

I smiled at him and took the napkin wiping the ice-cream off my face, "I'm not! I said it in a low tone!"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out." Finn shrugged. I finally wiped all the ice-cream off and smiled at Blaine. I scooted closer to him; completely forgetting about his thigh bruises and he sucked in a breath and winced, trying to hold back a scream.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Blaine! I forgot. God…I'm sorry…" I scooted away from him.

"No it's fine Kurt; it's not your fault." Blaine awkwardly said then cleared his throat, trying to ignore an uncomfortable question. Although Rachel always has to stick her nose in people's business, especially Blaine and I's, so of course she asked.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. I mentally groaned out loud in my head.

"Um…nothing…Blaine just has a leg problem," I said.

"Oh you should go to my chiropractor about that! He really helped me that one time I sprained a muscle during football," Finn said to Blaine with a doofus smirk. Oh Finn…please shut up.

"I don't think I'd like a _guy_ to be groping me…" Blaine mumbled.

I almost snorted but dodged Blaine's inappropriate remarked and tried to make Finn shut up, "And it's not like that, Finn."

"Well then what is it?" Finn shrugged.

"I…can we just…not talk about it?" I eyed them bitchily and they both just stared at me confused, then they looked at Blaine and instantly what his problem was, Finn told me he told her everything at the car shop before they joined us at Dairy Queen. When he told me I wanted to strangle him but I knew Rachel would find out eventually. I mean Blaine's dad didn't exactly make a good first impression, and since Blaine is kind of living with us now, although we haven't discussed it, she'd find out sooner or later.

"I don't mean to pry…" Rachel looked at Blaine as he shifted uncomfortable in the booth.

"Like you always do," I inputted.

Rachel looked at me annoyed then back to Blaine, "But are you going to consider pressing charges?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose as he looked at the three of us then back to Rachel. "Against my dad? Is that legal?"

I mentally giggled and place a hand gently on his arm. "Blaine he hurt you, its child abuse and child abuse is _illegal_. Pressing charges is the totally right thing to do," I said.

"Maybe in society's eyes but…I don't know it's my _dad_. Sometimes I feel like he could change you know, he could see that gay is okay and that he would you know…love me again. I just don't want to risk anything." Blaine shrugged. I did sort of understand but he hurt him, it still isn't right.

"But this has been going on for almost three years, him hating who you are that is. Don't you think if he was to change that he would have changed by now?" I asked him.

Blaine looked at me and sucked in his lips undecidedly. "Maybe but…it's really confusing. I want him to leave me alone and I never want to see his face again sometimes but then again…it's my _father_. I can't completely turn my back on him. As much as I hate it he _is_ a part of me. Blood and bruise wise."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. In the next chapter maybe we'll see Blaine stand up to his father or meet Janice? Who knows! Drop me a review on your thoughts, check out "Finding Courage" my other ongoing story, and check out my YouTube channel: .com/user/klainegleek77 I do recaps of Glee episodes! So check them out and comment and subscribe! (: Alright that's all for now. Take care my Klainers, love and Klainebows to all! (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Vulnerability

**A/N: The "Getting To Know You" month long hiatus is officially over! I will be uploading new chapters to "Finding Courage", "Getting To Know You", and "Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight" every Monday! ( Or whatever day it is right now to you, since you could be in another country) And yes, I have noticed the cheesiness of this chapter (; but it just fit so well! Enjoy! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its owners.**

Getting To Know You

Chapter Four: Vulnerability

Blaine and I were watching _The Princess Bride_ in my room one Sunday night, and were probably in the third scene of the movie when I heard Blaine groan beside me.

"Ah…my back has this weird feeling. It's like _right_ at the bottom and it's bugging the crap out of me." I looked over at him and his face was scrunched up in pain as he was trying to massage it himself.

"You think you have some tension there or something?" I asked and popped another cheese cube into my mouth.

"I don't know," Blaine sighed.

"You want me to try and pop it? Carole has told me I'm an _excellent_ masseur." I winked at him and sat up beside him. For a second I thought Blaine decided to not reply for some reason.

Instead he just coughed awkwardly and said "No, that's fine."

"Is something wrong? I just want to help…"

"I _know_ I just…I still feel jumpy when someone touches me under my clothes," Blaine mumbled uncomfortably.

"But I'm your boyfriend though."

"I know."

"I've massaged you before…"

"I know, Kurt! It just scares me!" Blaine snapped and I backed away from him, frightened.

Blaine sighed and dropped his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to I—I need to go." He got up off my bed and started toward my bedroom door.

I quickly paused the movie and grabbed his sleeve. "And where exactly do you plan on going?"

"I—I can—"

"No you're staying with me, alright? And we need to talk about that." I grabbed his hand and walked back to my bed. I sat down, still holding his hand as he stood in-front of me and shook his head.

"Please Kurt I don't want to talk about anything right now."

"Well we can't _avoid_ it. This is really awkward and sudden and we need to make it official." I drug him towards my bed and he grudgingly sat beside me.

"Make…_what_ official?"

"Your living condition, Blaine." Blaine sighed and bit his lip. "Sweetie I would love it if you could live with us. I love being with you all the time, you know that. But this is your choice I don't want to force you into anything. So would you rather live with Wes? Where do you want to be?"

"Well…remember when we were talking to Rachel before about all of us spending Christmas here?" I nodded and hummed. "I liked the idea of that. I like seeing what your family does for Christmas and…it sounds really cool."

"So…you like the idea of living with me?" I rubbed gently up and down his clothed arm and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Of course I do. I mean come on Kurt…it's you I—I love you." He looked back at me and I smiled.

"I love you too. So you want to stay with us permanently? Just until we graduate and then we can go off to college together." He nodded and smiled, rested his forehead against me. I grinned and softly kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So we're going to school tomorrow together, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" he asked, with an arched eyebrow, as if it would be stupid to not go to school.

"Well I didn't know if you're bruises—"

"Yes, they still hurt but I'm not skipping school for it. I have enough days of work I have to make up."

I raised my eyebrows and just nodded. "Okay then! I can just drive us tomorrow then."

…

Blaine and I faced the music the next day at school.

Blaine's black eye and bruises—that were not hidden by clothing—were fading, so I could easily cover what was left with a little makeup. People _seeing_ Blaine's bruises aren't what bothered us, because with my expertise on skin care I know they couldn't. People already _knowing_ about Blaine's bruises are what frightened us.

Rachel and Finn—the two members of Glee club who spread people's lives all over the school—both knew, so I didn't know what the hell was going to happen to Blaine when we walked through the doors that morning.

I drove Blaine and me to school that morning and we went to our first class, which was together. We both knew Blaine is going to have to make up for all the days he missed, but he was okay with that. I told him I would help him.

We both arrived at Spanish that morning and Mr. Martinez saw us come in and gave me one of his white smiles and then saw Blaine. His smile faltered and Blaine walked beside me uncomfortably, hoping to avoid him.

"Hello Blaine, care to explain about all your absences without written notices?" Mr. Martinez asked him.

Blaine looked down at his feet and sighed so I filled in for him. "He had family problems the last few days."

"Death in the family?" Mr. Martinez asked with concern.

"No," Blaine replied shortly.

"Just talk to Principal Figgins. He'll fill you in on it," I told Mr. Martinez. Blaine's head shot up and he looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head at him and mouthed 'later' Blaine just glared at me angrily and walked to the back of the classroom in his usual seat.

I bit my lip, somehow I knew he wouldn't take that well. I avoided Blaine for now and moved closer to Mr. Martinez, lowering the volume of my voice.

"He's willing to do anything to make up for lost work. And what he can't do, he will do any kind of extra credit projects for you."

Mr. Martinez furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, but eventually shook his head. "As much as I would like to hear Blaine tell me this himself, I will talk to Principal Figgins about his reason for absences and I'll decide from there. Go to your seat please, Kurt." I nodded and sighed, then sat beside an angry Blaine.

I looked at him and he was avoiding looking at me, his ankles twisting in circles under his desk, and twirling his pencil around in his fingers, probably wishing it was me and wanting to kill me. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

He placed his pencil down and looked at me like it was obvious I should know. I just shrugged. He shook his head and got close to me. "I can't believe you told Mr. Figgins about my dad!" he whispered.

"I didn't!" I scoffed.

"Well you said—"

"I'm _planning_ on doing it during lunch hour, with you of course." I whispered and patted his arm.

He sighed and shook his head, moving his arm away from my touch. "Kurt you can't just—"

"Blaine, how are the teachers' going to understand if they don't know?" I whispered.

"I don't want _anyone_ to know!" Blaine gritted his teeth. People began to stare at us, even though we were whispering everything we said. Mr. Martinez was typing on his classroom computer, obviously not hearing us.

"Well I _thought_ you wanted to make up your work…" I raised my eyebrows and looked away from him.

He sighed. "I _do_ Kurt I just don't want anyone knowing about this! Because they'll get the police involved and make me press charges…and I told you I'm not doing that! Stop trying to…"

"Trying to do what? Help you?" I rolled my eyes.

Mercedes and Rory, sitting in-front of Blaine and I, turned around and stared at us. I shook my head and they shrugged, turning to each other and starting up a conversation.

"No Kurt I just—I hate feeling like this."

"Like what?" I tried to hold back a groan.

"Charity." Blaine shrugged uncomfortably.

"You're _not_ charity. You're my boyfriend and I don't want to see you hurt," I whispered and rubbed my hand up and down his clothed arm carefully, in fear of bruises.

Blaine sighed at my touch but complied anyway, "But I just feel like I'm—"

"The weaker one in the relationship? Unlike me? The way it's supposed to be?" I jerked my hand back.

"No! Are relationship is equal. We both share weaknesses and strengths."

"Yeah but I have more weaknesses, huh?" I scoffed.

"Stop it, Kurt." Blaine looked around and gripped my arm. I jerked my arm away.

"No _you_ stop. I'm sorry I'm trying to make your life better and make you feel like the weaker one. But next time you get a punch in the face, you can find your own foundation, while Finn is taking you home."

Blaine's eyes widened and he quietly gasped. "You're not taking me home today?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why should I? Maybe Finn will let you drive his truck yourself. Make you feel more superior."

Blaine sighed and moved away from me. "That's enough, Kurt."

"Yeah it is. Good luck in CVS finding a foundation for your skin tone yourself." I grumbled and crossed my arms on my desk

"What is with you two?" Mercedes turned around and asked me.

"Nothing. Blaine's just being an ass." I looked down at my desk and shrugged.

"I am not!" Blaine snapped, still whispering.

"Ahem. Good morning class, I hope everyone that _knew_ of this weekend's assignment completed it. Pass your papers to the front please." Dr. Martinez stood up from his desk and stated.

I took out my assignment and passed it to Mercedes. I looked over at Blaine and he was twiddling his thumbs, looking down. I rolled my eyes and took my notebook out, waiting for Mr. Martinez to start speaking.

…

I was one of the few first members to arrive in Glee club that day. Rachel, Quinn, Artie, and Mike were already there. I came early hoping to get some alone time before Blaine comes in, if he comes in, but now with some people here already, that probably won't happen.

Rachel was sitting at the piano with Quinn, Artie, and Mike crowded around her, not really listening to what she was saying. Like usual.

They all looked up at me and smiled when I walked in; I offered the best smile I could muster from Blaine's irritation today.

"Hey, I saw Blaine in History class today. He wouldn't tell me why he's been missing days though. What happened, Kurt?" Quinn asked me. I rolled my eyes and hung my messenger back from one of the back seats before sitting by Rachel at the piano.

"Am I supposed to know everything about my boyfriend?" Rachel looked at me confused at the sudden coldness in my voice.

"Well yeah, isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, especially something as serious as school absences," added Artie.

"He obviously doesn't want anyone to know…" I shrugged, pressing a few notes.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine just told me that he needs a ride to our house today after school. You going somewhere?" Finn asked me as he rushed in. Perfect Finn, right in front of everyone. Great job. To avoid more awkward looks I suppose I could lie. I couldn't believe Blaine still wanted to come over though.

"Yeah, going to Mercedes. Helping her with her science homework." I lied.

"Oh." Finn smiled and set his backpack down in his usual seat, in the front row.

"She could have asked _me_. I'm the teacher's pet in that class." Artie said.

"Yeah while some of us just want to get to next period…" Quinn mumbled.

I shrugged at the two when Blaine came in, followed by Sugar, Sam, Tina, and Rory. Ugh, can't he come in late like we usually do?

"Hey guys." He smiled and sat his messenger bag beside mine. I rolled my eyes. Isn't he supposed to be mad at me?

"Hey Blaine!" everyone said nonchalantly.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" he stood in-front of me. I looked around. Rachel was the only one watching me, eavesdropping, while everyone else was in a conversation with one another. I glanced at Blaine then turned my attention to the piano.

"No," I answered coldly.

Rachel gave me a strange, confused look and I narrowed my eyes at her to leave me the hell alone. She just sighed dramatically and started a conversation with Finn, who was currently talking to Mike. Poor Mike.

Blaine sat beside me on the piano bench where Rachel previous was, while I continued to ignore him. "Please, it's about Principal Figgins."

My head shot up out of curiosity. Did he talk to him? He couldn't have. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"What's wrong with Principal Figgins?" I heard Rachel ask from the other side of the choir room, apparently eavesdropping.

"Nothing, Rachel!" I yelled at her.

Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden fierceness in my voice. I sighed relief when Puck and Mercedes entered, but then they stared at me like the rest. I huffed and walked out of the room, leaving my messenger bag. I'm not planning on leaving permanently; I just need to get away from Blaine, Rachel, and everyone's looks.

But then Blaine followed me. Of course.

"Kurt! Kurt! Wait up!" I heard his voice. I ran faster. Could he not just leave me alone?

I'm furious at him. Not only does he not _want_ me to help him, but he wants to define me as the weaker one in the relationship. Well, he didn't articulate it, but that's basically what he meant, right?

I ran down a few hallways. When I was sure I had confused Blaine enough, I glanced behind me as I ran. I couldn't see him or hear his footsteps. I grinned to myself and as soon as I turned my head around, I ran straight into the Karofsky's chest.

I gasped and took a couple of steps back. He stared at me with cold eyes and I gulped. I would really not like to deal with this right now.

"I—I'm s-sorry. I'll—I'll leave now." I started to take off but I felt Karofsky tightly grip my sleeve, stopping me from running away from him. I bit my lip and turned around to face him.

"Why aren't you in club homo?" he asked.

I sighed, "I just need some fresh air. Leave me alone, Dave."

"Where's your little butt buddy?" he smirked and stood inches in-front of my face, still tightly gripping my sleeve. Gah, with his dirty, strong, finger nails gripping this delicate sleeve this long, I may have to take it to the dry cleaner's.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can also smell your lunch. Cheeseburger and fries?" I arched an eyebrow and smirked back. If Karofsky wants to torment me, why can't I torment him? Oh, right. He'll probably kiss me again. Or threaten to kill me. I mentally sighed. He actually hasn't bothered me in a while, until right now. Probably because I've been avoiding him.

"Kurt!" I heard Blaine's voice from a distance. I threw my head back and groaned. Really?

"Oh, there he is. Knight in shining armor, huh?" asked Karofsky.

I turned my head towards Blaine's voice. I saw him running towards us from the end of the hallway.

"Leave him alone, Karofsky." Blaine said as he got closer to me. He took my hand but I slapped it away instantly.

"Both of you leave me alone." I gritted my teeth at them and went into the Women's bathroom. Don't laugh. It's not as smelly and disgusting as the Men's.

The Women's bathroom was mainly empty except for Santana and Britney. Santana was fixing Britney's pony-tail in the mirror.

"You not going to Glee today, Hummel?" Santana asked me.

"Yeah, eventually. You?"

"Same. Britney got lip-gloss in her hair so I had to clean it out and re-fix it." Britney nodded as Santana wrapped Britney's hair bow for the last time. Santana kissed her cheek and grabbed a stick of eye liner from her bra, fixing her own face.

"Why are you in here, Kurt?" Britney asked, waiting for her girlfriend to finish.

"Kurt! Get out of there! Karofsky's gone and I want to talk to you!" Blaine's voice was heard from the other side of the bathroom door, as well as loud knocks.

"Shit! I almost poked my eye with my eyeliner. Calm down, Hobbit!" Santana screamed at him.

"He's the reason." I shrugged.

"Why won't you talk to him?" Britney asked me.

"Because he pissed him off, Brit," Santana replied for me and I nodded.

"You should still talk and see why." Britney shrugged shyly.

"I know but…he really…hurt my feelings." I whispered.

"Everything hurts your feelings," said Santana.

"Kurt! I know you're in there! Santana tell him I want to talk to him!" Blaine yelled again, but restraining from the knocking this time.

"I, Brit, and Kurt are the only ones in here! The door is unlocked genius, just come in!" Santana screamed irritatingly as she finished her eyes.

"Santana!" I gritted my teeth at her. She shrugged and smirked at me. The two girls left when Blaine came in. They held pinkies and walked off to Glee club. Blaine looked at me nervously after they left. I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"Glee starts in five minutes."

"I know."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I know."

Blaine bit his lip and in-took a shaky breathe. I looked at him suddenly; his hazel eyes were glowing with tears. I sighed silently, I can't stand seeing Blaine cry and I know I should feel horrible making him cry, but he really hurt my feelings. I don't understand why he's being so emotional. "Don't you want to talk to _me_?" Blaine asked.

"No, and I'm not going to." I shook my head.

"Kurt, this is ridiculous."

"No! It's not! Just—I just wanted some peace from you and Rachel and _everyone_ looking at me like I'm some horrible person and then you followed me so…_Ugh_, I just want you to leave me alone!" I snapped and moved to the far side of the bathroom. He looked like I just kicked a blind puppy. I looked away from him again and crossed my arms, waiting for him to leave or start rambling at least.

"I don't get it," He finally said.

I rolled my eyes and huffed dramatically. "I want some peace to myself? How hard is that to get?"

"Well I mean—you want to help me and everything and now you want me to leave you alone and—"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. You can be the brave, macho, one and stand up to Karofsky for me, while I have a million problems and cry all the time." I shrugged. Blaine groaned and walked closer to me once more.

"I didn't even say that! We are both _equals_. I'm both strong and weak and you're both strong and weak. I'm not the strong one all the time and you're not the weak one all the time, okay? I told you that!"

I looked at him finally and sucked my lips in to stop from saying something stupid. He just looked at me, waiting for me to blow up. So I sort of did.

"It doesn't mean you believe it!" tears were starting to form in my eyes as well. Ugh, we are such a mess.

"I can't—I can't believe this Kurt I—I'm just so sorry and I—I wish you could forgive me somehow. I just—"

"Don't apologize to me when you don't even know what you're apologizing for…" I shrugged.

"I _do_ know! When I told you about you helping me you took it that I think you're the weaker one in our relationship…which you're _not_…because that didn't even come out of my mouth. And I'm _really_ sorry I said that about your help and all, Kurt."

I sighed, he does seem genuinely sorry. I want to forgive him but what happens when we go back home? If he wants to go back to my home. Will he be angry for me helping him? I need to help him; he doesn't know how to deal with this.

"You just have to understand that it's hard for me to be so…so vulnerable in-front of you. I don't know how to do that. Unless I'm acting it out in song…Do you—Do you get what I'm apologizing for, now? I'm so sorry Kurt." He lowered his head, his gelled hair almost scraping my face. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed.

"Sh Blaine, I—I hear you. _Please_ stop rambling. We need to get to Glee or Puck will have everyone believing we're doing it in here."

"But will you forgive me?" Blaine mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Come on Blaine, we're going to be late." I grabbed his hand and headed towards the bathroom door.

"Can I sit by you?"

"Yes, you can sit by me." I gently squeezed his hand as we walked to Glee club.

ooOOoo

"Hey Kurt and Blaine, come on in. We're just about to start. Everyone's here. Nice to see you back, Blaine." Mr. Shue said, as he sat on his usual stool facing the Glee club. Everyone looked at us when we came in. Rachel and Finn stared at us awkwardly, so did Santana and Britney. Everyone else just glanced and offered a shy smile to us.

"Thank you, sir," Blaine politely responded before he walked with me towards our seats in the back.

Mr. Shue stood up and wrote the word 'Regionals' on the white board. Everyone drew in a breathe, embracing what ideas Mr. Shue had for Regionals, while Rachel had a notebook and a pink ink pen out, taking notes obviously.

Mr. Shue clasped his hands together and grinned widely. "Alright! Since Regionals this year is classic artists—"

"Oh! Barbra Streisand!" Rachel bounced in her seat and her face lit up.

Mr. Shue nodded while Mercedes and Santana rolled their eyes. "Actually, I was thinking of Rachel doing a Barbra Streisand original and two _Sinatra_ songs for the rest of our set list."

That's a pretty good idea. A lot of Glee clubs probably won't even think to do Frank Sinatra. "Who's this Sinotra dude?" Puck asked dully.

I rolled my eyes and shot him a 'bitch, please' look from across the room, "It's _Sinatra_, Frank _Sinatra_, Noah." Puckerman looked taken back and Blaine was quietly giggling.

Mr. Shue just nodded as he started writing down 'Barbra Streisand' and 'Frank Sinatra (2)' on the board. "Yes, definitely an iconic role for the music industry. Sinatra was legendary for his famous easy listening, swing music. He was an actor, as well." Mr. Shue stated.

"Ah," said Puckerman, obviously displeased.

Rachel raised her hand but continued speaking without approval from Mr. Shue. "So do you want Finn to sing one of Sinatra's songs before a group number of another one of his songs, then?"

Mr. Shue grinned at her and then glanced at me. Me? Why would he be looking at me? I'm not doing a solo for Regionals am I...No way.

"Actually, I was thinking about Kurt."

My face paled and I'm sure my eyes looked like they could fall out of my skull. Everyone was looking at me, smiling and a few whistles were heard. Blaine was grinning widely at me, even though we hadn't _officially_ made up, Blaine is always proud of me. It's sweet, really.

I was so in shock all I could manage to get out was, "Huh?"

"Yeah, you really showed us your jazzy, smooth voice when you sang Le Jazz Hot during our duets week last year." I tried to stop the big doofus grin from spreading across my face and glanced at Blaine, he was still smiling at me proud.

I glanced at Rachel and Finn also; they seemed shocked but not entirely jealous. At least I hope not.

"So, since we will be doing two of Frank Sinatra's songs I really want you all to get into the jazzy, classical spirit this week and I want you all to pick a Sinatra original and sing it—even Rachel. So I'll let you all write your names on the assignment list and start working on your songs." I raised my hand. "Yes, Kurt?"

"Do you know what song I'll be singing for Regionals? I could sing that as my assignment song." I suggested.

"I'll let _you_ decide that. If I really like your assignment, we can do that song for Regionals. That's all for today, see everyone tomorrow!" Mr. Shue announced and headed towards his office.

Everyone started to clear out except for Finn and Rachel of course, and Blaine looked at me nervously. "Is Finn still driving me home?"

"I uh—I guess not. I'm not _raging_ at you but I just—I want you to know that what you said and probably have been thinking a long time really hurt my feelings," I replied. He sucked in his lips and nodded sadly.

"I know and I'm _really_ sorry but it's just something I've been struggling with. I promise I'll open up to you more and let you do things for me." Blaine nodded. I grinned huge and hugged him carefully.

"Thanks Blaine that means so much to me." I pulled away and gave him a quick, chaste kiss.

"Guys! Come on!" Finn whined from the piano he was standing beside as Rachel flipped through sheet music, sitting in the piano bench.

"Oh shut up! You and Rachel make out after almost every duet!" I groaned. Blaine laughed and Rachel blushed.

"Now come on Blaine, we need to go to Between The Sheets. I've got a song to find!"

**A/N: Wow! A Kurt solo? Yay! POLL TIME! I want you all to list what Frank Sinatra song you think Kurt should sing and what Barbra Streisand song you think Rachel should sing. Don't pick Don't Rain On My Parade for Rachel though! Or any Streisand songs she's already covered. Post your song ideas in your review for this story so…get ready, think….and….REVIEW! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: That's Life

**A/N: Happy Update Monday! Here is chapter five of "Getting To Know You"! Thanks for all the follows and favorites. You guys are the best! If you haven't checked out my author page, look at my other two ongoing stories: "Finding Courage" and "Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight" This chapter is really just a filler for all the other things that are going to start happening for Kurt and Blaine and what takes place for Regionals and the SMALL amount of Finchel so…enjoy ;)**

Getting To Know You

Chapter Five: That's Life

"So I was thinking about either 'The Way You Look Tonight' or 'Strangers In The Night'…"

Blaine and I were at Between The Sheets looking in the classical section, flipping through Frank Sinatra sheet music. Well, I was. He was just standing there awkwardly watching me and occasionally glancing behind me for some reason.

"Honey, what do you think?" I stopped flipping through sheets and turned around to look at him.

"Well you can't really go wrong. They're both great songs." Blaine shrugged and glanced behind me again.

"So…you don't have an opinion?" I asked him confused. Blaine always has an opinion, usually, and most of the time his opinion agrees with mine. So normally when it comes to music—Blaine will always give me his opinion.

"I told you, they're both great," he replied with a half-hearted smile and stepped closer to me, like really close, like kissing distance close.

Not that I don't love kissing Blaine but we are in a public place and I'm pretty sure one of the salespeople behind the counter shot me a disgusting look.

I moved away from him and the sheet music stand. "Okay _what's_ wrong Blaine? You love discussing things like music and you always—Wait, are you upset that it's me and not you? Did _you_ want the male solo?" I asked, a little worried.

That must be it; Blaine loves the microphone, who can deny it? But surely he must be a _little_ happy for me…being my boyfriend and all.

"No! No, of course not! You deserve this Kurt and you're going to be amazing. I've had solos after solos when I was with the Warblers." Blaine reassured me.

Well, I do have to agree to that.

"Then what is it?" I crossed my arms, still utterly confused.

Blaine sighed and began to hide half of his face with his hand, "Uh, I can't believe I have to say this…"

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

Blaine looked down at the floor and sighed again. "This is kind of…_embarrassing_."

"Just…_say_ it." I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me.

He finally did and offered me a shy, almost blushing, smile. "It's just…it's no big deal but…there's this guy over there and he just keeps _staring_ at you and no matter how close I get to you or talk to you he won't stop staring," he replied glancing behind me, in the direction where this guy was obviously.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is it a 'gross, look at that obvious gay' stare?"

Blaine chuckled a little. "No it's an 'I'm gay and want to be gay with him' stare."

My eyes widened. Well that's new.

"Where?" I turned my head and looked in the direction Blaine looked previously, for this guy Blaine was talking about.

Blaine gritted his teeth and lowered his voice, "_No_! Kurt don't look he'll—"

"Are you jealous?" I smiled a little; oh my Gaga Blaine is jealous of someone who is just staring at me, someone who I have never even met. This is too cute to watch.

Blaine puckered his lips and looked nervous, and then he looked down at the floor, mumbling something.

"You are, aren't you?" I teased him, poking his shoulder playfully.

"Maybe a _little_…" Blaine shrugged, still not looking at me.

I was about to say how cute it was, that a sexy, handsome, beautiful, talented, _boyfriend_—that I have—could actually be jealous. But then an unfamiliar voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Chandler." I looked up, as did Blaine, and saw a guy—that was obviously gay—standing in-front of me running his mouth about my…_pants_? "I couldn't help but notice…nice pants. Are they from the new Marc by Marc Jacobs fall collection?"

I had to register what he said before I answered. This guy talks fast. "Um, yes…they are and thank you. I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine." I introduced Blaine and myself.

Blaine stepped in-front of me and shook hands with Chandler. "Yup. I'm his boyfriend and he's my boyfriend that is how…this stuff works," he said unintelligibly, and obviously extremely jealous, which was fun to watch.

"Ah, I know, believe me. Do you two come here often? I love this place, it's so convenient and orderly and organized. The customer service isn't so great but that can be easily ignored because of all the great music sheets!" Chandler shrieked, his voice began to get higher and more excited the more he talked.

Blaine and my mouth's were open, watching Chandler who looked like he had one too many cups of coffee.

"…Yeah, we come here often. Sometimes," I replied.

"On occasion." Blaine added.

Chandler nodded in understanding and then looked back and forth between Blaine and I. He cast as a very large—and uncomfortable—grin. "So how did you two meet? FaceBook?" he asked smiling.

Blaine's eyes widen and he scratched the bottom of his neck, looking at me.

"No, I went to Dalton a year ago and he was the lead soloist there, I joined the Warblers with him," I replied and shot Blaine a love-stricken smile.

Blaine blushed and added, "Yeah I transferred. I go to Kurt's school now. To be with Kurt, I love Kurt."

I almost let out a loud, completely un-sexy, snort.

"That's awesome! Ah, young love! And isn't Dalton that gay school in Westerville?" Chandler asked Blaine.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Chandler. "It's _not_ a gay school they just have a strict no bullying—"

"I _loved_ the Warblers! Oh, oh! Didn't you two do the duet 'Candles' last year at Regionals? Oh, that was _so_ great! I was crying! It was amazing! The Warblers should have won!" Chandler interrupted Blaine and started rumbling off.

Before Blaine or I could comment saying that _was_ us, Chandler glanced at his watch. "Well, sorry to rush off but I have to go. But I'll be here next week, same day and time, I hope to see you two then, bye!" he announced loudly, waving at the two of us, then dashed out of the front door.

Blaine and I just stood there, our eyes wide and jaws opened, trying to register what just happened. "Yeah, we're not coming here ever again," Blaine said.

"Come on, he's not that bad." I shook my head at him, walking back over to the section I was flipping through previously.

"I felt like I was solving an equation just listening to him and your _pants_? We both know what he was looking at and it wasn't your pants…" Blaine trailed off, lowering his voice.

"_Blaine_…" I warned him.

"It's what is _shaped_ so perfectly _in_ them." As much as Blaine was trying to come off frustrated and angry, his voice came out seductive and honestly turned me on a little.

"_Blaine_! Can we…_ugh_, he's gone now can I just pick a song, please? How about…oh. This is perfect." I stopped immediately and picked the song I knew I had to sing. I wasn't that familiar with it, but I _had_ to sing it. I absolutely had to.

"Which one?" Blaine began to peer over my shoulder.

I immediately covered up the title with my hand so he couldn't see. "Go sit in my car. Here are my keys. I want it to be a surprise for you." I handed Blaine my car keys and he took them, confused.

"But I thought we were going to rehearse it at your house later?" he asked.

I shrugged happily. "Nah, I can do it on my own. Go on now."

He grinned and walked out of the store, I waited for him to be perfectly cleared until I grabbed the sheet music I wanted and walked up to the counter to purchase the song in my key as well, smiling like a dork the whole time.

…

The people whose names were on the assignment list for the next day—other than me—were Rachel—of course—Quinn, and Tina.

Blaine and I walked in right before Glee club started and sat at our usual seats in the back. Everyone was in their own conversations when Mr. Shue walked in from his office and gave us a big smile. "Okay! In case you haven't checked the assignment list yet, the names—in order—are Rachel, Tina, Quinn, and Kurt."

"Why did you write down yours last?" Blaine whispered in my ear.

"Best for last?" I winked at him.

"Okay, Rachel, you're up first," Mr. Shue announced and Rachel walked up in-front of the piano. "My song today will be 'Someone To Watch Over Me', which Barbra Streisand also sung a version…as well as Frank Sinatra." She gave us a nod and also the piano man.

The song was flawless as usual, and after Tina sung "Come Fly With Me" and Quinn sung "Fly Me To The Moon", it was my turn. Blaine smiled at me proudly and I stood up, and took my spot in front of the piano.

"I was going to go with one of Sinatra's more popular songs but this one really spoke to me, and it may not be regional's material, but I'd like to use it at as my homework assignment." I told the class and was about to turn around and nod at the piano man when Mr. Shue spoke up.

"What's the song, Kurt?" he asked.

"You'll see," I replied with a sly smile looking at Blaine. He rolled his eyes playfully at me; he's been trying to get the song title out of me last night and during school today.

I gave the okay nod to the piano man and he changed song sheets from Quinn's to mine, then he cued Artie who was on the guitar and Finn who was on the drums.(I taught them the song last night at my house)

_That's life, that's what people say.  
You're riding high in April,  
Shot down in May. _

I looked up at Blaine giving him that look. That certain look that lets him know this was for him. A warm smile appeared on his face as he watched me happily._  
But I know I'm gonna change their tune,  
When I'm right back on top in June. _

The girls began to sing 'ah's' in the background, which was unplanned, but I smiled as I sang the next verse, it made my performance better obviously._  
I said that's life, and as funny as it may seem.  
Some people get their kicks,  
Stompin' on a dream_

I looked at Blaine again and his eyes began to water and he looked down quickly, then back up at me. I could tell he knew I was singing about his father._  
But I don't let it, let it get me down,  
Cause this fine old world, it keeps spinnin' around.  
_I motioned for Rachel to join me and she swayed back and forth sing 'do ah' with my next verse._  
I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,  
a poet, a pawn and a king. _

I motioned for Santana to join Rachel and me as she sang background with Rachel. I smiled at the two of them, but looked at Blaine as I sang next._  
I've been up and down and over and out  
And I know one thing: _

I motioned for Quinn to join Rachel and Santana and she jumped out of her seat and swayed with the other two girls, singing background._  
Each time I find myself _

_Flat on my face,  
I pick myself up and get back in the race. _

The three girls began to sway while I stood in-front of Mercedes.

_That's life,_ I smiled and pointed at her. **That's life **she sung the background smiling back at me.

I motioned for the rest of the girls: Sugar, Britney, Mercedes and Tina to stand with Rachel, Quinn, and Santana as all the girls stood behind me and sung 'oohs' for my next verse.

Mr. Shue and Blaine laughed at me, amused at how I ordered the girls around for background.

_I tell you, I can't deny it,  
I thought of quitting, baby _I winked at Blaine and he blushed._  
But my heart just ain't gonna buy it.  
And if I didn't think it was worth a single try,  
I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly._

I finished the song short for Mr. Shue's sake. Everyone clapped and the girls sat back down, whispering with each other.

"That was great, Kurt. Nice background singers by the way." Mr. Shue chuckled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I did enjoy it, and I'll have to see what we can do about Regionals but I'll let you know," he said and I nodded at him and sat beside Blaine.

He looked at me with wide eyes, blushing. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and held his hand for the rest of the Glee club's time period.

…

Blaine and I were walking across the parking lot, talking about Blaine's assignment song this week, when we heard Principal Figgins behind us.

"Kurt and Blaine!" he yelled at us. We turned around and spotted him on the other side of the parking lot, standing by a woman we couldn't recognize by the distance.

Principal Figgins made a motioning hand for us to come over to where he was. Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"What does he want?" he asked.

I shrugged and walked across the parking lot to Principal Figgins, with Blaine following. The closer we got to him; I could see this unfamiliar woman better. I noticed Blaine became extremely speechless the more he saw her. He stared at this woman with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe she was here.

I have no clue who this lady is.

I looked closely at her. She had brown, very curly hair, tied in a side pony tail, glasses, and wearing extremely old, hand-me downs.

"This woman claims she knows you, Blaine," Principal Figgins said.

Blaine was speechless.

"_Do_ you know her?" I asked him.

He nodded, still not speaking. The woman looked at him sadly; Principal Figgins and I were just confused. "Janice," he managed to choke out.

I gasped. So _this_ is Janice?

Blaine finally took his eyes off of Janice to look at Principal Figgins, who stood confused. "Could you leave us three alone to talk, Principal Figgins?" he asked him. Principal Figgins nodded and smiled at us, walking back into the school.

All three of us watched him enter until the door clicked shut. "Your father is insane," Janice said to Blaine after she glanced around, making sure no one was in sight.

"I know," Blaine sighed.

"He's going _crazy_ looking for you. He claims that you live with your boyfriend Kurt but he isn't allowed to…is this him?" Janice looked over at me with an awkward smile.

"Yeah! Yeah this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is Janice, I told you about. She owns the bread store on my old road," Blaine introduced us.

I extended my hand. "Kurt Hummel, it's nice to meet you." I smiled politely.

"Janice Kinney." She shook my hand with the same polite smile. "He's cute," Janice said to Blaine, while pointing at me, as if I was not there. I blushed and Blaine smiled proudly at me and nodded at Janice, agreeing with her.

"So where are you living? I've been _so_ worried about you; I thought something horrible happened when George was acting crazy, actually coming into my store, more drunk than usual." Janice gripped Blaine's arms affectionately. I stood off to the side, letting Blaine talk with Janice without any distractions from me.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but then closed it. Janice cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him, confused.

"I—I can't tell you." Blaine shook his head sadly.

"Why not? It's just me, sweetie." She smiled down at him and rubbed his arms.

"I _know_ but—I'm hiding from my dad," Blaine replied, eyeing her carefully.

"What, you think I'm gonna tell him? You know _everyone_ can't stand your father, no offense honey, he's my street's drunk…I didn't come here to report back. I just wanted to find out if you were okay since he came in my store _himself_ to buy things and I never saw you again. He told me you went here and I just came from off work. I won't tell him, I promise."

Blaine drew in a nervous breath. "Are you sure?"

"Honey, I've helped you hide out at _my_ house before. I'm positive," she replied, smiling generously at him.

"I'm living with Kurt." Blaine turned and pointed at me. I gave her a lopsided grin and hand wave, initiating that I'm Kurt. Although she knew that and then I felt a little stupid.

"For how long?" she asked him.

"Not too long. Maybe a week or so." Blaine shrugged. "I just started coming back to school. The bruises were so bad I couldn't face people with them or even sit down hardly, nonetheless a wooden desk. I was staying with Wes and—Kurt found me." He grinned gratefully.

She smiled back but her eyes showed a hint of worry every since he mentioned bruises. She grabbed his hand, as if she was going to take him with her.

"We need to get your body inspected by the doctor. You can't live with these, what if something's broken?" she asked worriedly, trying to walk off with him, but Blaine stood his ground and jerked his hand back to his side.

"No. I'm _not_ going to a doctor. I'm not getting the police involved. You know that," Blaine said sternly.

She shook her head, not agreeing with him, but accepts his decision.

"Besides, I'm safe now." He shrugged, as if his bruises were no big deal.

"This isn't safe." She shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I promise." He assured her, keeping direct eye contact. She frowned and crossed her arms, disappointed in him.

"Why don't you come see Kurt and me at Regionals next month? I'd like to talk with you sometime but I got to practice a song I'm singing tomorrow."

"For an assignment." I added.

"Where will it be at?" Janice asked, interested.

"It'll be here. It's on the 10th, right Kurt?" Blaine turned to ask me.

I nodded. "Yeah at six," I said.

"Well I'll be here. I'm sure you boys will be great; I guess I should go since you two are busy. Just take care of yourself, alright sweetie?" she cupped his cheek and smiled sadly at him.

He nodded at her. I rose my hand at her and mouthed 'he will' without Blaine noticing. She hugged him and then waved good-bye to me before leaving.

Blaine and I were both silent at first on the car ride home. I had been driving for five minutes and I glanced over at Blaine a few times, who was looking out the window silently.

"She seems nice," I said. He looked over at me and I smiled sweetly at him.

"She's helped me out a lot. I loved your song Kurt. I can't believe you sung your assignment to me." He shrugged insecurely.

"Oh its fine honey; Finn and Rachel sing assignments to each other all the time. Then they usually make out afterwards." I shrugged as I patted him on the knee affectionately. He awkwardly moved his knee closer to his other one, obviously not wanting me to touch him.

"No I mean…it was so nice and sweet but…I don't know why you would waste an assignment for Regionals on me…" he trailed off sadly.

My heart broke hearing him talk about himself like that. Does he not know how incredibly amazing, talented, and sexy he is? In our relationship, I feel like Blaine is the "good-looking one" and I'm the "stylish one"

I mean, come on Blaine, bow ties don't go with everything. And your hair gel obsession is ridiculous.

"Blaine, I love you. You're amazing. Don't you know that? Why are you being so hard on yourself?" I asked him, really wanting to give him a comforting kiss but I needed to fix my eyes on the road.

"I don't know…when you're around people and all the time they tell you things like—"

"When you say people, you mean your dad, don't you?" I asked him, with a little bitterness in my voice, disgusted at how a father can talk bad about a son like Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine replied sadly.

"What does he tell you?" I asked him, pulling onto my road.

"I—Do we _have_ to talk about it?"

I bit my lip at his words. No we don't _have_ to, but we need to. "How come you never want to talk about things like this with me?" I asked him gently, trying not to start an argument.

"Well we're almost home and I just…I hate bringing it all up." Blaine sighed.

"Will you tell me sometime though?" I asked him, parking my car. I looked over at him finally and he nodded. I looked into his eyes and saw them gleam, as if he is on the verge of tears.

My heart dropped seeing Blaine so upset, so insecure with himself. I un-buckled my seatbelt and held his chin in my hand. He looked away from me and a tear fell from his eye. I kissed it away and my lips lingered on his cheek as I talked softly to him.

"You're beautiful, talented, sweet, sexy, and adorable. I am so proud to have you as my boyfriend. You have the whole package sweetie." I rubbed his bicep in approval but he just shook his head at my words. "No you _do_. Maybe you can't agree with me because of years of what your father has put you through…but you _are_. He is a liar and should be proud to have you as his son."

He looked up at me and I saw the most grateful smile and weak eyes I've ever seen on Blaine. "You think so?" he asked me, weakly.

"I know it, honey." I sealed with a slow, loving kiss, gently caressing his wet cheek. He sighed against my lips and I felt a few more tears trickle down his closed eyes and onto my cheeks. I smiled and wiped his tears off my face, gripping his hand.

"Come on, let's go up to my room and work on that song."

Finn had all the guys from Glee club over in the living room, sitting in a semi-circle around the play station, there were shooting noises coming from the TV. I think the game is called 'Call of Duty'.

"Hey Kurt and Blaine!" Finn yelled over the video game's volume and all of them threw up a hand and acknowledged us with a "hey!" or "sup?"

"Where are dad and Carole?" I yelled back at him.

"Out! Burt's in the garage and mom's working too!" Finn replied.

I grinned to myself and yelled, "Thanks!"

Finally, Blaine and I can be alone for a while. Well, until one of Finn's friends come in and do something stupid like the usually do when we try to have alone time.

Blaine and I were almost to my bedroom down the hall when I heard Puck yell something along the lines of "No funny business, you two!"

I turned on my stereo and was adjusting the volume when Blaine asked, on the bed behind me, "Can I borrow one of your shirts? This one is kind of uncomfortable."

I turned around to face him. "You do realize that _is_ one of my shirts, right?"

"Okay fine, can I borrow one of your _comfortable_, _baggy_ shirts?" Blaine emphasized and I laughed.

"Sure, hang on." I opened my closet and found a jersey shirt that Finn bought for me when Carole and dad first got married; he thought we could go to a game some time. I shook my head and Finn's naïve thoughts.

"This good?" I asked, showing it to him. He nodded and I took it off the hanger and threw it at him, the shirt landed on his lap. I waited for him to take his shirt off and replace it with the other one but he sat there, looking at me awkwardly. I took the hint and left.

I closed the door behind me and relaxed myself against it, waiting for him. I wish he would let me see himself, his bruises.

I have no idea how bad they are what if there really bad and he's been hiding them under clothes and is intense pain all the time? What if there are welts on his back or cuts or something really horrible? I've seen pictures of kids from abusive parents…I just never thought Blaine would be one of them.

In the midst of my panicking thoughts, I forgot to tell Blaine he might want to keep the under shirt on because it's itchy. I groaned to myself and opened the door.

Blaine was shirtless.

My eyes widened and he shrieked and covered himself with the jersey, he hung his head, embarrassed. It was such a short amount of time that I couldn't see what his on his body that well, but what I did see…did not look well.

"I am _so_ sorry Blaine, I just wanted to let you know that—"

"No, I've waited long enough. I should show them to you." Blaine interrupted me, nodding his head and loosening the grip on his jersey.

My breath hitched in my throat, I immediately knew what he meant.

**A/N: Yes, spread the hate. I ended with a cliffhanger. We've NEVER seen that in Glee! (Sarcasm) Yes, I had to add Chandler in this story SOMEHOW. A lot of authors find some way to add Sebastian to a story so I guessed I could add a little twist. But this is how DWS should have happened. You have a boyfriend Kurt! And you love him because his incredibly sexy and dreamy! So…REVIEW! Don't forget to review to this chapter, tell me your thoughts, and what you loved the most in this chapter perhaps. Check back Monday for chapter six! Love and Klainebows to all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting To Know You

**A/N: Happy Update Monday! Chapter Six of "Getting To Know You" is here! I have also updated my other stories: "Finding Courage" and "Take A Bite of My Heart Tonight" if you haven't checked those out, please do! Now I realize that the title of this chapter is also the title of the story, but there's a reason for that. The end of this chapter reveals why I named this chapter "Getting To Know You" if you haven't realized it already (; so read on!**

**Warning: Aftermath of violence**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. Ryan Murphy, Fox, and the rest of its owners do.**

Getting To Know You

Chapter Six: Getting To Know You

_My eyes widened and he shrieked and he covered himself with the jersey, he hung his head, embarrassed. It was such a short amount of time that I couldn't see what was on his body that well, but what I did see…did not look well._

"_I am so sorry Blaine, I just wanted to let you know that—"_

"_No, I've waited long enough. I should show them to you." Blaine interrupted me, nodding his head and loosening the grip on his jersey._

_My breath hitched in my throat, I immediately knew what he meant._

…

I closed the door behind me and stood close to him, contemplating on whether I should be thankful he's showing me a massive piece of himself, or if I should be terrified of what's on his body. Honestly, I was scared. What if it looks horrifying and I react horribly? I had no idea what would display before my eyes when he dropped the jersey.

He sat on the edge of my bad, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. I frowned, feeling guilty. He's so nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You seem uncomfortable and I really don't—"

"I'm fine. Just…let me do this." Blaine interrupted me, his voice shaking a little.

I complied and sat beside him on the edge of my bed, waiting as long as he needed me to. His hands started to tremble as their grip on the jersey loosened. I wanted to reach out and hold one of his hands, to calm his nerves or comfort him. But I knew he needed to do this on his own.

In the blink of an eye, the jersey dropped into his hands and his upper body was exposed.

I looked at his body in horror and disgust for who did this to him, also really glad his eyes were closed so he couldn't see my expression right now.

There were bruises _everywhere_.

Some were newer than others and were purple instead of brown and almost faded. I had no idea a body could contain so many bruises and for him not to flinch every time he moved. If this was me, I don't know how I could handle it. I can't believe he's been putting up with all this.

Some bruises were familiar looking bruises. Just blue, purple, or brown circular shaped bruises. Some had curves in the shape, like it came from a fist. Some were wide like from a slap, a hard slap.

But they were _everywhere_.

When I first caught a glimpse of him, I gasped. A little too loudly I assumed because Blaine flinched and frowned.

"I just…don't like people seeing this on me. Especially you." Blaine mumbled, still keeping his eyes shut.

"I know but thank you so much for letting me see this Blaine, I know it must be so hard to show these bruises and be exposed in-front of me." He nodded and gulped thickly.

"What's this?" I asked him, pointing to a giant red mark on his chest; it looked almost like a burn. His father wouldn't burn him would he? No way.

The mark was large and red, close to his left nipple; it looked a little different from a bruise. If I looked close enough, his nipple's areola looked a tad red also.

Blaine finally opened his eyes to look where I was pointing.

He sighed, "He was angry and burnt me with a hot pan. He was aiming for my nipple but thank God his aim was off."

I felt like my stomach was twisting when he talked to me. What person in their right mind would want to burn someone? Even if they don't like something about them…_burning_ them? It's so sick.

"How long ago was this?" I asked, trying to focus on a slightly different subject before I started ranting at him at how sick his father is.

"The same night I got that black eye. So not too long ago," Blaine replied quietly and looked to the floor, avoiding my face.

"I have ointment that will help heal that faster. I don't know about the other bruises…but it definitely helps with burn marks. I got it one summer I first helped dad in the shop, my skin burns easily." I offered.

"No it's fine…" Blaine shook his head, and trailed off sadly.

I placed my hand on his bare shoulder—a part of his body that didn't have a bruise—and spoke firmly to him. "This is _not_ fine. It will heal faster this way. Just let me use it on you, please?"

Blaine frowned and shifted uncomfortably but agreed anyway. "Okay," he said quietly, and moved the jersey around in his hands, as if he was still nervous to look at me.

"Can I look at your back?" I asked him, a little frightened to look, but I knew the further along we went Blaine wouldn't be so nervous around me anymore. He took another deep breath and turned around on the bed, his back towards me.

My eyes widened at the sight. Yes, there _were_ welts on his back. My throat made a small, startled noise as my eyes filled up with tears. I stopped myself from making any sobbing noises for Blaine's sake. I just let the tears fall silently.

From what I could see visibly, there were six large welts on his back.

"What are these from?" I asked, trying to control my voice.

"He would hit me with his belt sometimes; I think that was…almost two weeks ago," he replied lowly.

I took deep breaths, trying to control myself. We sat in silence for a few moments before I realized now would probably be a good time to treat his burnt mark.

"It doesn't hurt to lie down, does it?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Okay, could you lie down on the bed? I'll lock the door and get that ointment I was talking about."

Blaine and I were in luck, as soon as he lied down on my bed and I locked the door, the doorknob rattled and I heard a noisy voice from the other side, "Hey, it's Sam! Finn told me to check on you two."

Blaine groaned and threw his head back onto my pillow. "We're fine. Just leave us alone," I replied, crossing my arms.

"No I meant like…make sure you're not having…_fun_," Sam said awkwardly.

I sighed. Really, Finn? We're doing this _now_? Do you have any maturity? I'll answer that: no.

"We're not having sex or fooling around. Tell Finn to mind his own business, I don't check on him when he's _having_ _fun_ with Rachel," I said to Sam, my voice growing louder.

"Well he told me to not come back until I saw you two for sure," said Sam.

"I am _not_ opening the door. Just leave, Sam." I replied short with him.

"But dude I—"

"Okay, first of all, don't call me dude. Second, if Finn's so worried I'm having sex with Blaine with all of you a couple rooms over; tell him he can get his noisy ass over here himself! Because I'm not opening the damn door!"

There was silence, from both Sam _and_ Blaine, probably out of shock. I sighed; believing he could actually be gone and leave us in peace until I heard him again.

"Uh…okay, I'll tell him that."

I heard Sam's elephant footsteps slowly fade away and I turned around to look at Blaine. I can't believe I had a crush on him at once, Finn too.

Blaine had an awkward, shocked look on his face. "I—I'll go get that ointment. It's in my bathroom." I stammered and disappeared from my bedroom.

I was crouched on the floor, looking through my cabinet of ointments, bandages, and liquid medication when I found it. "Here it is!" I announced to Blaine from my bathroom as I grabbed the large, blue, bottle of healing ointment.

There was another knock on the door, this time it was more repetitive and obnoxious.

I groaned and ran into my bedroom, throwing the bottle on my desk chair. "Oh my god would you _shut_ _up_! Who is it?" I yelled at whoever was on the other side of the door this time.

"It's Finn, open the door, Kurt!" I heard my stepbrother's angry voice on the other side of the door.

I huffed dramatically and threw a blanket at Blaine, he covered himself up and I opened the door. Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Joe were all standing there. I assumed Rory and Artie were battling in 'Call of Duty' in the living room.

"What do you guys want?" I asked desperately.

"How come you wouldn't open the door for Sam? And why the hell is Blaine lying on your bed with a blanket over him?" Finn shouted, flailing his arms about.

I frowned and looked back at Blaine. He had his head relaxed onto my pillow and was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

I took a deep breath and tried to control my temper, speaking slowly to the group of boys. "It's not what it looks like…"

"Then what _is_ it? What are you two doing that is _so_ important that Sam can't come in and check?" Finn asked, almost threateningly.

"I don't check on _you_ when you and Rachel are going at it with each other in your room so I don't see the need for you to do so with me. I'm not your child I'm your _stepbrother_. Also, it's something very important and critical to Blaine that I don't need any peeping toms ruining." I snapped.

All the guys took a step back while Finn stood his ground. He shrugged his shoulders at me, "Well what is it? What's so important?"

I sighed, Finn knows Blaine's predicament, why is he acting like he doesn't have a clue? "I'll tell you later," I said slowly, eyeing him carefully.

"I'm not going to let you two do this when he's—"

"Just tell him, Kurt. Tell him what's wrong with me. Tell them all." Blaine interrupted Finn loudly.

My heart sunk for my poor boyfriend, trying to cover himself on my bed, while we were all outside my bedroom door talking about him.

"No I'm _not_, this is between us and Finn…and Rachel, and we don't need the entire male portion of the New Directions knowing about your life just because they can't keep their noses out of your business."

Blaine turned his head away from me and when I looked back at Finn he had a light bulb moment expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes at me. "It has to do with…"

"_Yes_. That's all it is. I'm just…_helping_ him…with a _condition_ he's in." I interrupted Finn before he let anything slip out about Blaine or his father.

"A sex condition?" Puck asked absurdly.

"No Noah, can you all go back in the living room, please?" I rolled my eyes at the boys, they all shrugged and left except for Finn who was standing in the hallway, guilty for the episode he caused between Blaine, I, and the rest of the boys.

"I'm _really_ sorry I didn't know I just…I'm worried so much about Blaine and I don't want you…taking advantage of him," Finn said uncomfortably. I bit my lip and stepped out into the hall with Finn, closing my bedroom door behind me so Blaine wouldn't hear. Just in case Finn said something stupid.

"I'm his boyfriend. I _love_ him, why would I do something that selfish?" I asked Finn lightly, crossing my arms.

"I don't know you gave Rachel an intense make over because you wanted to—"

"That was two years ago. Get over it." I interrupted Finn immediately; relieved I closed the door for Blaine's sake.

Finn bit his lip nervously, looking at me. "I just… I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to get you so angry and—"

"I'm fine, I won't be angry with you, just _go_ please. We're not going to do anything." I interrupted him again with a smile, sensing how guilty he was.

Finn nodded and left slowly. I sighed sadly and entered my bedroom and locked it once more. Blaine took the blanket off and sighed.

"Sorry about that," I apologized, kneeling close to his chest on my bed. He shrugged and I bit my lip, still feeling guilty. "This might be a little cold." I warned him, squirting some of the ointment into my palm. I dipped two fingers in the ointment and began rubbing on the burn beside his nipple.

He in took a sharp breathe and tensed up. "God, that's cold. It's…_tingling_, too."

I chuckled, "I know honey, just relax. Or try to." I continued rubbing the ointment until it was worked into his skin well. I eventually felt his muscles underneath my finger tips loosen. I looked at him and he looked relaxed, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly.

I smiled and dabbed my fingers with more ointment and focused on the little mark on his nipple.

"I'm going to rub the rest of the mark that's on your areola now." I warned him before rubbing there. He nodded and allowed me to rub there. The sudden cool liquid to his sensitive skin made the little bud erect underneath my fingers, his muscles tensing again.

I tried to not rub his actual nipple, but the chill bumps on his areola made it hard to not to. His stomach twitched when I accidently bumped his nipple a couple times with my fingers, sending pleasure to the sensitive skin.

"Okay, I'm done now. You just need to be shirtless until it dries." I closed the cap on the ointment and placed it beside my bed, in case there are any other marks like this on his lower body, whenever he's comfortable to show me those.

I climbed back on the bed and rested my chin on his shoulder. He drew out a long breathe and turned to look at me, those beautiful hazel eyes burning into me. I shivered a little at the gaze, the striking mixture of colors in his eyes and beautiful smile that cornered around his lips.

"Thank you. It feels a little better now." He said, grinning at me.

I smiled at him. "You're welcome, sweetie." I kissed him softly and he hummed into my mouth, enjoying my familiar taste.

"While we're waiting for this to dry, want to work on your song?"

…

Blaine was amazing, as always. Not only did he enjoy singing again, but I enjoyed hearing him sing. I've realized that singing is something nurturing for the both of us. Not only do we love it, and it helps convey emotion to each other, but it's something the both of us turn to when we need comfort, no matter what kind of song we sing.

After practicing Blaine's song a few times until he was satisfied—although I was satisfied on the first try—I began to help Blaine catch up on homework. An hour later, the boys were gone, the ointment on Blaine's chest was completely dried so he was more comfortable to wear a shirt again. The two of us were on my computer, doing research for our own individual History papers when I heard dad's voice from the living room.

"I'm home, boys!"

I hurriedly opened my bedroom door as Blaine took over my desk chair, scrolling through an article on Adolf Hitler. "I'll be right back, Blaine." I told him. He gave me a short nod, as he seemed captured by the computer screen.

I entered the kitchen, supposing dad would be there as usual when he leaves the shop. And there he was, going through the mail. I offered him a smile and he looked up at me from a bill, smiling as well.

"You need something?" Dad asked me.

I bit my lip, "Could you sit down, please? I want to talk to you about something."

Dad nodded immediately and sat down at the kitchen table, and motioned for me to "go on" with a wave of his hand. I hesitated before sitting as well.

"What do you think about…about Blaine…staying with us?" I asked him carefully. His eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"He's already staying with us." Dad pointed out.

"Yes well, I mean…_permanently_. It would be a stupid idea to send him back to his dad's and he likes it here so I just…Just until we graduate and then go to college so if you _think_ about it—"

"Kurt. I'm fine with Blaine living with us. The boy needs a stable place and adults who he feels comfortable around to treat him like he's not disgusting. I don't care, he can live here as long as he wants," Dad said. I bit my lip, smiling, trying to stop a girly squeal from coming out.

"I do have rules of course." Dad pointed at me, noticing my utter bliss. I nodded at him. Of course dad would have rules about Blaine.

"If you two are alone in a room, I will still like the door to be closed just like when he visits," dad said holding up one of his fingers.

I nodded, "Of course."

"Also, he needs his own room. Now we can clear out that room next to yours that Finn keeps his drums in and maybe I can talk Finn into moving his set in the garage. I think it'll fit perfectly in there and that room's too large for just a drum set," he said, holding up another finger.

I nodded, understandingly. Blaine does need a bedroom, and if there is any room in the house I would want him to have, it would be that room. It's close to me.

He has troubles sleeping at night so he could always come into my room if he has any troubles.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"I'm going to invite Sam and Puck over and all five of us: you, I, Puck, Sam, and Finn will fix up that room together for him. It'll be an easy weekend project." Dad shrugged.

"Of course! Thanks so much, dad, Blaine will _love_ that." I stood up and wrapped my arms around my dad's shoulders, smiling. Dad chuckled and patted my hands until I heard a noise coming from my room.

"Kurt! The printer isn't working!" Blaine yelled from my room.

"Is it plugged in?" I yelled, after releasing my grip from dad, so I wouldn't yell in his ear.

"Oh." I heard Blaine say loudly. I laughed at him, as did Dad. "Wait, it _is_ plugged in!" I heard Blaine yell back a few seconds later.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. "Thanks so much, again, dad." I gave dad a peck on the cheek and ran towards my bedroom. "Let me see what's wrong," I said to Blaine as I walked into my bedroom.

He was sitting in my desk chair, his arm crossed over his stomach and scratching the tip of his forehead. I took a look at the printer; it was making strange noises, refusing to print what Blaine commanded it to. It's times like these where I wished I didn't have a hand-me down printer. I frowned and opened up the machine, there was paper lodged in a compartment.

"It's a paper jam, honey," I said as I began to pull paper out of the compartment slowly.

Blaine smiled gently but looked away and into his lap. I sensed he seemed a little disappointed all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" I asked him sympathetically, taking out the last bits of tiny paper.

"Nothing it's just—my dad's right." He shrugged a shoulder.

"A—About what?" I asked him, looking onto the screen at the article Blaine wanted to print.

"That I can't do anything," Blaine replied quietly as I commanded the computer to print.

"Yes you can. It's just a printer honey—"

"Yeah but I didn't even think to open it up and stuff. You _know_ all that stuff. I just can't do _any_thing," Blaine looked off in the distance.

I had to agree I've learned a lot from my dad, whereas his dad won't even communicate with him, but this is a little strange. Blaine is very smart and talented, has he ever thought of that?

"Sweetie, don't beat yourself up over technology. If it wasn't a paper jam I probably wouldn't know what was wrong either," I said to him, giving him the paper that printed out.

He took the paper from me and set it off to the side, along with his other stack of articles and sources. "Yeah but you know how to…work on…technology and cars and I'm just—"

"_Stop_. Your dad doesn't know what he's talking about. Just because you don't know how to open a printer doesn't mean you're stupid." I knelt in-front of him and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

He shook his head,

"I just—I can't work on things, I've never been good at sports like Cooper no matter how hard I tried and how hard dad forced me too, I've never been able to work them stupid boats out on the water like Cooper can and—sometimes I can't even reach cans on the top shelf at the grocery store because I'm so _short_."

As much as I wanted to laugh at Blaine's last statement, I couldn't help but notice him constantly compare himself to Cooper.

"Blaine you are _not_ Cooper. I could hardly care about sports either, I get baseball and football confused, and I don't like going on boats because their noisy and I've had bad past experiences…and I love your height. I think you're perfect, honey. I love everything about you." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

Blaine sighed, "But I'm so _stupid_…"

"No you're not. You are very smart. Hell, you even know _about_ sports and what's that word when the team scores on football?" I asked him.

"A touchdown?" Blaine looked at me like I should know what that word was.

"Yeah! I don't know what that is! I could care less. Even if I was on the football team once…Your dad, sadly, does not know what an amazing person you are and how smart you really are." I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly again.

"Okay, well _maybe_ I am smart—" he managed to grumble for my sake.

"You _are_." I interrupted him.

"But there's lots of stuff about me that my dad hates that I can't change and…Cooper is like the _perfect_ version of me." Blaine sighed sadly.

"Like what? What does your dad not like about you?" I asked, trying not to show the anger for his father that's growing inside me.

"Well, for one, Cooper's taller—" Blaine tapped one of his fingers, as if he was about to make a list that should be labeled: "_Things My Dad Doesn't Like About Me"_

"I love your height," I interrupted him.

Blaine looked down at me and scoffed. "I have to strain my neck to kiss you."

I chuckled, "Stop it, no you don't. What else?"

"My hair. I constantly have to use gel to keep it under weather—"

"I _love_ your curly hair, it's adorable." I twirled a finger around one of his stray curls.

"And my nose." Blaine tapped a third finger.

"Okay honey, what does your dad hate about your _nose_?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It looks _weird_! It looks all flat and pig like! And Cooper has the same nose that dad has and—"

"If _anyone_ has a pig-like nose, it's me. My hair is thin, my skin burns easily, and my teeth are shorter than my pinky toe's toenail." I interrupted him; bringing up all my obvious flaws that I can't change.

"Stop it, you're beautiful." Blaine waved his hand at me.

"See? You love me the way I am so that's the way I love you. I think everything about you is wonderful and beautiful." I hugged his shoulders tightly.

"Even all my flaws?" Blaine mumbled sadly.

"It's the real you, and the more I get to know about your past and…different things about you…I get to know you. As much as it may terrify _you_, it shows me everything you are. And I love getting to know you."

…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will reveal more of Blaine's hidden insecurities and his Glee assignment! So don't forget to REVIEW and tell me your thoughts on Chapter 6! Check back next Monday for Chapter 7! Love and Klainebows to all!**


	7. Chapter 7: That's All

**A/N: Chapter Seven is here! Finally! Long story short: I am cast in a movie, it takes a lot of work, and I will try to post on Mondays or ASAP. Thanks for waiting and hope you enjoy! Also check out my other two ongoing stories if you haven't already: "Finding Courage" and "Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight" **

**Warning: Swearing, mild violence, alcohol usage, homophobic behavior.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its owners.**

Getting To Know You

Chapter Seven: That's All

Today is the last day for Glee club assignments. I'm really nervous that Blaine hasn't planned anything, we were working on a song together but he kept getting frustrated and saying he wouldn't feel right singing that song, which I had no clue what that meant.

This morning I got a text from Chandler. He sent me and Blaine both FaceBook requests, and being good sports we didn't ignore him. Damn that FaceBook contact entry, and for me and Blaine actually putting our cell numbers in that section, because Chandler _continues_ to text us.

_Beep Beep….Beep Beep_

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, glancing up at the alarm clock. There was four minutes left before the alarm would go off. I reached up and turned the switch to the right to turn the alarm off before reaching for my phone, which was difficult to do since Blaine's arms were wrapped around my waist, his head on my chest and his legs tangled up in mine.

"Is that your phone?" Blaine mumbled into my chest.

I hummed in reply as I looked at the screen and then rolled my eyes at who sent it to me.

_Chandler_

_5: 56 A.M_

_Hey Kurt! I think your boyfriend keeps ignoring my texts or his phone doesn't work. Could you let him know? Thanks gorgeous!_

"Who is it?" Blaine mumbled again.

"Chandler," I scoffed and set my phone down again, ignoring it.

"What'd he say?" his head lifted off my chest when I mentioned Chandler's name and he rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to wake up.

"Nothing." I shrugged and pulled the covers back over me.

"He texted you _nothing_?" Blaine asked in unbelief.

"No what he _said_ was nothing," I clarified, holding back the action to roll my eyes at Blaine.

"Why won't you tell me?" Blaine shrugged, his eyes turning dark.

"Fine! Look at it then!" I grabbed my phone and threw it at him, then rolled back over to avoid looking at him. I know I shouldn't have reacted that way, and I immediately regretted it, but Blaine's jealousy can get annoying from time to time. Am I not allowed to have a gay friend without him thinking we're doing something behind his back? Besides the point from that, Chandler isn't even my friend, just a pest who won't leave the both of us alone.

I heard Blaine sigh and also the little noises my phone made when you open a message.

"He calls you gorgeous?" he asked quietly after a while.

"Yeah, doesn't he call you gorgeous?" I asked, with my back still turned to him.

"No…" Blaine answered slowly.

"Well that's his personality Blaine, he's like a high class northern woman, instead of calling people 'darling' he says 'gorgeous'." I shrugged. Deep down, I knew Blaine was going to get uncomfortable with what Chandler called me. I thought Chandler called Blaine that too, he told me he calls everyone that.

"Yeah, to people he _likes_." Blaine's voice grew angrier and I turned around, facing him. He was frowning, like he was trying to bite his tongue to keep from saying something.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Just…he _likes_ you Kurt," Blaine stressed.

"Yeah as a person and obviously an over-bearing friend, but not further." I shrugged.

"Well he wants to be _my_ friend but he doesn't call me that." Blaine gave me back my phone angrily.

"Do you want him to?" I asked as I placed my phone back and turned back to face him.

"No! Just…Just forget it. If he wants you then I understand, who wouldn't?" Blaine's voice grew quieter. I was at a loss for words as I stared at Blaine; he looked away from me and turned his back to me.

I glanced at the time on my alarm clock; it was 6:00 already. But this is more important.

"What?" I asked, finally able to say something.

"I mean he's got a lot more to offer than me…" Blaine mumbled.

"What are you talking about? _Stop_ it." I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He hissed; I must have touched a bruise so I moved my hand over to a different spot on his shoulder.

"You two have more in common…" Blaine listed off.

"Yeah, a little _too_ much. I love you Blaine that's all that matters. Do you love me?"

"Of course, I love you more than anything." Blaine turned around and faced me, his beautiful eyes full of certainty.

"Then _what_ are you trying to say?" I accidently slapped my hand on his stomach. He hissed and sat up. When I was about to apologize, he snapped.

"He doesn't have _bruises_! He doesn't have disgusting welts and basically _no_ home now! He's perfect for you and I'm pathetic!"

I bit my lip and Blaine sighed, looking away from me once more. My heart broke for him saying those words, I knew he didn't want me to feel pity for him so I tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall. There was a silence that grew awkward as Blaine continued to not look at me.

"You _know_ the way I think about you didn't change when I saw what was underneath your shirt,' I said gently.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "Well _it_ should have," he said quietly and blinked his gleaming eyes.

"But it _didn't_. I still love you," I carefully wrapped my arms around his shoulders he sighed wearily and rested his forehead against mine, "I'm in love with you and you're in love with me and that should be all that matters. Our love is so strong that it keeps us together. That's bigger than any common factor," I said softly, slowly rubbing the top of his shoulder.

Blaine didn't say anything for a while; he just grinned at my words and relaxed into my touch as I continued to rub the top of his shoulder. Then he looked up at me and shot me a beautiful smile.

"I think you're going to like my homework assignment."

…

Every member in the New Directions had sung their homework assignment and as per usual, Mr. Shue was pleased. He pointed at Blaine, who was currently sitting behind me, and looking incredibly handsome without an outrageous bow tie and simply a polo shirt and designer jeans.

Blaine gave Mr. Shue a short nod and me a small smile as he stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"My assignment song is _That's All_," he said, handing our piano player some sheet music and a short nod.

I raised an eyebrow, I tried to remember some of the lyrics in my head but they just couldn't come to me. All I could remember was our conversation this morning and when I reassured him that he felt better and told me I would like this song.

_I can only give you love that lasts forever  
And the promise to be near each time you call  
And the only heart I own, for you and you alone,  
That's all, that's all._

He stood center stage, looking at each one of the Glee clubbers who was smiling at him. I bit my lip, trying to stop a ridiculous wide grin from appearing on my face. I can't believe this gorgeous, talented, and sweet boy is mine. _  
I can only give you country walks in Springtime  
And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall  
And a love whose burning light will warm the winter night,  
That's all, that's all._

He glanced over at me as he sung the next verse, our eyes locked as I tried to control the love-smitten look on my face, but it probably wasn't working. I could tell he didn't just want to sing to me; he wanted to sing it as an assignment, sing to everyone. But it seemed that something in him made it hard to look away._  
There are those I am sure who have told you  
They would give you the world for a toy.  
All I have are these arms to enfold you and a love time can never destroy._

He gave me one last loving glance and then began to walk to the other direction of the choir room, looking at everyone else as they had an amused look on their face, knowing who he is mainly singing to._  
If you're wond'ring what I'm asking in return, dear.  
You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.  
Say it's me that you'll adore for now and ever more.  
That's all, that's all._

He finished and the piano man gave Blaine his sheet music back. Blaine mouthed a "thank you" and sat in his seat beside me. I looked at him and blushed; he still makes me fall in love with that beautiful relaxing voice and the way his eyes seem to project his feelings.

"Did you like it?" he whispered.

"I love it." I grinned. _  
_"That was great! Great job everyone. I'm very impressed with you all, now that you all got to get into the easy listening, classical mood… I'm going to pick out some ideas for Regionals over the weekend. You're all free to go!" Mr. Shue announced. I reached down for my messenger bag as people gradually started to leave but it was missing. As I frantically looked on the floor around my chair, I felt a poke on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Blaine grinning, holding my messenger bag. I was about to ask him "what the hell do you think you're doing?" but he gently placed the strap on my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

"My god Blaine, do you have to be so dreamy?" I gushed and took his hand.

"I'm dreamy?" he chuckled as he walked out of the choir room, hand-in-hand.

"Of course you are. You sing a beautiful song to me, hold my hand during choir and then are all gentlemen like, you're completely dreamy." I grinned up at him. I was so stupid, I completely forgot about all the homophobic jocks at the school, I started to lean in to peck his lips and his eyes widened.

"Not here, fag!" I heard a shout and tripped over something sudden. I catched myself—out of reflex—by my hands and looked up. Karofsky had his foot out and smirked at me.

"Leave him alone!" Blaine stepped in-front of Karofsky, taking up for me.

"Who do you think you are? You want a taste of The Fury?" Karofsky taunted, his fist drew up. I gasped out of worry for Blaine's already broken body. I stood up and pushed Karofsky away.

"Stop! I'm sorry I almost kissed my boy—"

"You shouldn't have to apologize," Blaine interrupted me. Karofsky rolled his eyes at Blaine's remark.

"Yes but it's not _my_ fault we go to such a homophobic school that has no idea what kind of crap we go through!" I yelled a little too loud. Everyone looked at us, some in shock, most in disgust. Santana and Britney had just walked out of the choir room and stared at their feet.

All the looks were overwhelming me and I panicked and ran outside to my car, knowing Blaine would follow me.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Did I feel like a frightened, pathetic, child? Yes. I did my best to stand up to Karofsky but I just couldn't let him hurt Blaine and then all the looks…all at the same time…it was even more than I'm used to. I _panicked_ and now I'm still running. I was going to dig through my messenger bag for my keys but my hands were shaking.

I cursed, kicking the wheel of my car and collapsed to the pavement. I turned my back to the lane provided for cars to drive through and wrapped my arms around my waist, crying against my car's dirty tire.

"Kurt!" I heard and groaned. It wasn't Blaine though, it sounded like Finn. Instead of replying I sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears that were pouring down my face.

I saw a shadow approach behind me; I assumed Finn had found me.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he asked.

"Leave me alone, please. Where's Blaine?" I sobbed, wiping my finger underneath my eye lid.

"He's with Mr. Shue in his office. Mr. Shue kind of…saw what happened," Finn replied.

I sighed, "Great."

"What happened? I just caught a glimpse," Finn crouched beside me. I moved away from him a little and turned to face him. His eyebrow furrowed when he caught a glimpse of my face.

"I was stupid. I was going to kiss Blaine…in the hallway…Karofsky tripped me and started to taunt us with one of his common nicknames…he was going to punch Blaine and I was just lying there on the ground and I had to do something. I couldn't let him do that, and that's when…I snapped and…everyone was looking at me. I mean, everyone, mostly _disgusted_. I was so…_humiliated_ I had to get out of there."

I turned to look at Finn, he was shaking his head. "I should talk to Mr. Figgins about—"

"There's nothing he can do. A bigger percentage of the students here are against gay rights than for them. He can't force an opinion on anyone," I sighed.

Finn opened his mouth about to speak but I heard someone call my name again, this time it was Blaine. Finn turned his head and gripped my shoulder.

"See you at home, Kurt." He said before walking towards his own vehicle.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue saw it and when you ran out I wanted to follow you but he wanted to talk and—"

"It's fine. I was just stupid." I shrugged, rubbing my eyes again.

"No. No you're _not_. Sometimes we forget we're not in an accepting place where we can act on the fact that we're a couple like we can at your house for example. Its bullies like him who ruins moments for us." Blaine grabbed my hand and looked around he then leaned in and gave me slow, reassuring kiss, which was the only thing I wanted. "Want me to drive?" he asked. I just nodded and gave him my messenger bag.

…

When Saturday came I was excited. Dad, Finn, Puck, Sam, and I were going to fix up the spare room beside mine for Blaine. Finn already moved his drums into the garage yesterday, and I had to get Blaine out of the house for the day so we could surprise him.

Dad picked up supplies from a local hardware store like paint, extra nails, and some new tools to replace old, rusted ones.

Carole was going to take Blaine shopping and I needed to get Blaine's stuff from his old house in Westerville. Dad decided it would be best if Sam went with me for backup in case his dad was there. So after an hour of driving, my GPS found the Anderson home perfectly, Sam gasped at the size of the house.

"Nice, huh?" I grinned.

"So cool," he breathed out, stunned.

I looked around before opening my car door; I didn't see his father's vehicle, which is good, maybe this wouldn't end badly.

"You have the boxes?" I turned to Sam. He nodded and grabbed a handful of cardboard boxes from the backseat.

"How are we going to get in if he isn't home?" Sam asked me when we approached the front door.

"I stole Blaine's key." I smirked and tested the doorknob. Yes, it _is_ locked. I took Blaine's key out of my front pocket and un-locked the front door. I turned the door and it swung wide for us, revealing a large, beautiful, empty house.

"Where's Blaine's room?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, "Upstairs, I suppose."

Blaine's room wasn't upstairs though; we checked every room and could find no room that resembled Blaine in the slightest. We checked the main floor, no bedroom on that floor either. "Maybe there's a basement?" Sam suggested. I shrugged and looked for a door that could lead to a basement, couldn't hurt to try. The basement was just a collection of things his father kept and a small bar was down there. I assumed this was where George got drunk most of the time.

"Where is his bedroom? There are only three bedrooms upstairs! His dad's and two guests'! I exclaimed as we reached the top of the basement stairs.

"Maybe one of the guest room's was his room and it just didn't resemble it. You've never been here, right?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Yeah but Blaine has…" I trailed off and bit my lip, deciding not to finish my sentence.

"Has what?" Sam asked curiously.

I blushed, "I'd rather not say…"

"Come _on_, this could give us a clue to where his room could be in this huge castle," Sam groaned.

"Okay it's not _that_ large and you might take it the wrong way." I shrugged.

"Just tell me. I won't be all weird and stuff," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine! He has sent me pictures of…_himself_ in his room before." I blushed, ignoring what Sam's face looked like right now. When I glanced at him he had his eyebrows rose, already supposing things.

"Um…pictures of himself?" Sam asked, intrigued but yet uncomfortable.

"Not like _that_ he would be doing something…" Sam's eyebrows rose again "No! Like playing a guitar or wearing a suit before going to something special," I clarified, utterly embarrassed.

Sam laughed, "So what did his room look like?"

"What did whose room look like?" a deep, booming voice asked from behind us. Both of us jumped a little from fright as Sam's eyes flew wide open and my breath hitched in my throat, we stood there with our backs turned to the sudden voice, afraid to turn around. "Intruders are we? Let me get a look at you both, I want your names so I can turn you in."

I bit my lip and hesitantly turned around, Sam followed my action. I shamefully looked at the face of George Anderson, Blaine's horrible father. He scoffed and shook his head seeing me; he stood closer to me, looking me up and down. I shifted in my shoes, uncomfortable with his gaze.

"Ah, the gay kid. Blaine's _little_ boyfriend, you gay too?" George turned to look at Sam, who had his mouth open.

"No I—I have a—"

"You probably are if you're friends with _him_." George interrupted Sam, whose mouth was still opened in shock. He then walked over to me and gave me a strong poke in the shoulder, enough to leave a small bruise. I sucked in my lips to stop a cry of pain from releasing. "Care to give me an explanation before I call the police?" he asked me.

"We—were looking for Blaine's bedroom," I replied, my voice shaking. This man never fails to terrify me, just like the moment I met him at Dad's shop.

"He doesn't live here anymore." George shrugged a shoulder and reached for a beer in the refrigerator. I mentally sighed, knowing things could only get worse if he is going to be drinking.

I bit my lip, trying not to give information that Blaine is staying with us. "I know he just…_needed_ something here." I refrained from the truth.

"Huh well…since Blaine doesn't live here anymore, neither does his things," George stated proudly, as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He didn't throw Blaine's things out didn't he? I started to panic, we needed to get him a new bed, new desk, books, clothes, guitar…

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I was going to throw it out but Janice insisted on keeping his things at her place. Now get out," George demanded, his last few words growing in volume from the anger clearly shown on his face.

We started to take a step towards the door before we realized we had no idea where this woman lived. All I know is that she lives on Blaine's road.

Sam stopped and held up a finger. "What where does Janice—"

"Get out!" George yelled, and threw his beer bottle at my head. I ducked and the glass shattered on the wall behind me, beer flowing on the floor and underneath my shoes. George was leaning over the counter and sighed frustration.

I felt pity for the man for some reason. Yes, I hated him and wanted to hate him even more for the wounds on my boyfriend's flesh but…why did the man seem so stressed? So full of pain? Isn't this what he wanted? To have his son out of his life?

I stood my ground and held up a finger as George grabbed another beer, Sam looked at me confused. "If I may Mr. Anderson—"

Sam took a hold of my arm. "Kurt, let's go find out where Janice—"

"Yes _go_ faggot. Before I call the police," George half-heartedly said the word faggot; his voice didn't contain the mocking and taunting sense it usually had.

I sighed, removing my arm from Sam's grasp. "Sir I just—"

"Do you want me to treat you the way I treat your boyfriend when he can't act right?" George stepped closer to me. I quietly gasped, immediately knowing what he meant; he treated Blaine with _intense_ punishment: a beating.

"You—you have no power over me. You're not my father." I eyed him carefully, trying not to let his forcefulness get to me.

"Then I suggest you _leave_," George angrily told us stepping closer, waiting for us to leave. I frowned and half-heartedly left the house with Sam, leaving George standing in the kitchen holding a beer.

"What did you think you were doing? He threatened to _beat_ you!" Sam exclaimed once we were close to my vehicle and away from George's front door.

I shook my head as I entered the driver's door and turned on the ignition. "I know it was stupid but I just—I saw the look on his face and—"

"What homophobia? Hate? Arrogance?" Sam listed off angrily, joining me in the car.

I sighed sadly, remembering the look on George's face, trying to think of the right word to describe what I saw.

"Disappointment," I replied quietly.

"Disappointment in Blaine? Or you?" Sam asked as I reversed the car into the street.

"No I'm not sure but—it seemed like…disappointment in _him_. He looked painful," I described as I searched the street for a possible bread store.

"Don't you think he deserves pain? After all he did to Blaine?" Sam asked me, the anger not showing in his tone anymore.

I sighed, "Of course but…I don't know I just…ugh, I feel back and forth about it. Something in me wanted to do _something_ for him as much as I hate what he did to Blaine," I tried to explain, confused.

"Blaine's right." I heard Sam chuckle softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. In the midst of all the large stone or brick houses, I saw a small yellow building with a white sign that read: _Sunbeam_. I turned my left blinker on and pulled into the parking lot, assuming this could be Janice's bread store.

"He said you're the most…moral, compassionate person he's ever met. That you put others before yourself…all the time," Sam replied.

As I parked and turned off the engine, a small smile crept on my face hearing those words. I suppose it's true, I do seem to think of others all the time, too often sometimes, but hearing that Blaine talks about me like that…caused my heart to want to pound out of my chest.

"He said that?" I smiled, un-buckling my seat belt. Sam smiled at me with that same dopey grin that Finn has.

"Sure did."

Sam and I entered the store, there were shelves surrounding us covered with bread; Loaves, buns, flour…All different categories of bread. The prices weren't too bad either, I looked behind the counter and there was no one there. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why the door was unlocked if no one is here. I then heard footsteps from the other side of the small building and saw Janice appear from one of the isles.

She immediately smiled when she saw me.

"Oh my god, Kurt! How are you?" she ran to hug me.

"I'm good, we've been looking for you," I replied, chuckling a little from the tight, friendly embrace.

"Who's this?" she pointed at Sam after she loosened her embrace.

"Sam Evans, one of my friends from school. We came out here to get Blaine's things and his dad said—"

"Oh yeah, I have them in my basement. You're welcome to go get them if you like. The key's under the doormat." She whispered, leaning close to us, even though there was no one else here.

"Okay, great! But where do you live? That's actually why we're here." I chuckled awkwardly. I couldn't believe she's letting Sam and I break into her home. She's only met me once and just met Sam. I guess if she knows we're doing it for Blaine then she trusts us. She must really love him.

"Oh it's three houses down on the left. Small brick house and a blue mailbox," she explained to us. I thanked her and we got into my car again.

Her house was not that hard to find. Three houses down on the left, just like she said. Most of the mailboxes were pricy looking, and hers was an old one, painted blue.

After unlocking Janice's basement, we took a look at was inside. If Blaine's items weren't in here, her basement would be completely empty, except for the bookcases that lined the walls and a recliner set in the corner, because most of the stuff in here all belonged to Blaine.

"Oh my god. He has a lot of stuff," Sam muttered, stepping inside the dark room looking for a light.

"And we need to finish by eleven so we're at my house by noon and un-load and organize everything by the time Carole and Blaine come home." I reminded him, worrying how the hell the two of us were supposed to accomplish that.

"What time is that?" Sam asked, flipping the light on.

"Six." I frowned.

"Well Hummel, we better start packing."

**A/N: Coming up! What will Blaine think of his room? What is going on with Blaine's father? And will we hear more from Janice? Keep checking back for updates because they WILL be coming. Don't forget to REVIEW! I love reading reviews and hearing your feedback! So don't shy away (: Love and Klainebows to all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting To Feel Free And Easy

**A/N: Happy Update Monday! Although it's late at night...well for me… ha ha but hey, it's here! :) The title of this chapter is from the song I based it off of which was sung by Tina Cohen-Chang in Episode 1, Season 2…like two lines. So just to let you know this is the last Monday I am updating all three of my stories at once. I am busy working on a movie set and starting school here soon. Who knows how I actually managed to do this for this long. So I decided to update "Finding Courage" next Monday, "Take A Bite of My Heart Tonight" the next, and this story three weeks from today to make it easier on me. Sorry for the inconvience but it will still be updated! Just longer than usual… Okay, sorry for the super long update! Now enjoy (: **

**Warning: Language and homophobic attitude.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its rightful owners.**

…

Getting To Know You

Chapter Eight: Getting To Feel Free And Easy

…

We were pushing the time slot, but—somehow—Sam and I managed to pack every item of Blaine's in my vehicle by the time eleven o'clock came. When Sam and I entered Blaine's new bedroom, Burt and Finn were painting the walls blue—just like Blaine's old room—and Puck was walking out of the room holding a handful of used paintbrushes.

"Kurt! You're back! How was it?" Burt turned from the wall he was painting to see me walk in.

"That's a story for later. Now, we need to get this room finished."

We were pushing the time waiting on the walls to dry so we could arrange Blaine's furniture and hang his pictures and posters. After all five of us were satisfied with the walls, and the heavy stuff was moved by Finn, Sam, and Puck, I took over.

I showed everyone how I wanted Blaine's clothing folded and organized, although they refused to touch his underwear so, awkwardly, I stepped in. I instructed the boys to place Blaine's items in a pile categorized by usage, and then I would completely take over and assign a place to everything.

It was a couple minutes past six when I placed Blaine's last textbook in one of his desk shelves when I heard Carole and Blaine downstairs.

"Boys! We're home!" I heard Carole's cheery voice.

"Okay what is going on? Where is everyone?" I heard Blaine's muffled voice.

"Hide!"I gritted-whispered to Puck and Sam and they both ran to hide behind the door while Finn, Dad, and I stood in the center of the room. "Up here, Blaine!" I announced and gave the room a last once-over.

It looked fabulous and he's going to love it.

My heart beat faster for Blaine's excitement when Carole and Blaine's footsteps got closer and louder. When Blaine appeared he looked at us confused and I smiled brightly at him.

"Surprise!" everyone—except Blaine—shouted. Puck and Sam stumbled out from behind the door and grinned like the doofus' they are.

"Wow, it looks different," Blaine noted, looking at the room. He stepped in and his eyebrows furrowed glancing at the items that were certainly his. He gasped and a hand flew to his mouth, his eyes watered up looking around the room again.

"Is this my—"

"This is _your_ room, Blaine. We'd love for you to live with us if you would like to," dad interrupted him with a warm smile.

"I tried to make it like your old room as possible with a few more organized exceptions," I added, smiling, and for some reason Blaine seemed hurt by what I said. He shook his head and scratched his hair anxiously.

"What's wrong, dude?" Finn asked.

"Yeah is it the color? I told Kurt it wasn't your style," Puck said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Like you _know_ his style Noah,"

"I liked it," Sam muttered.

Blaine threw his hands up and sighed at our banter on color. "It's—it's not the color it's _great_ but this is just so…so unexpected and over the top."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't understand." Blaine rested his forehead on his palm, like he was having trouble figuring out something technical. Yes, I don't understand either Blaine.

"You don't understand what, exactly?" I asked him.

"Why—what do you want from me? _I_ could have done this I don't—I can't measure up to this," Blaine stuttered nervously. We all just stared at him, trying to collect together his un-completed sentences into thoughts.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck blurted out impolitely.

"Shut it, Puckerman," I groaned and then turned back to a very confused and frustrated Blaine who was pacing the floor. "Are you implying that you think we want a favor?" I asked him.

He shrugged like it was obvious, "Of course. Why else would someone do something this outstanding without wanting something from me?"

"You've never had someone decorate your room before?" Dad asked him.

Blaine shook his head in reply. "No _I_ do that. Not that I don't love this I just don't know how—"

"Can everyone clear out except Kurt and Blaine? We need to talk to him," Dad told Carole, Finn, and our visitors. They silently stepped out of the room and Carole closed the door.

When I turned back to see Blaine his eyes were wide and he was looking around the room frightened, he looked like he had trouble breathing as he glanced back and forth from Dad to me.

"I'm sorry I know I haven't been the best guest but please don't. Please don't hurt me," his voice lowered into a whimper and he backed up against a wall.

I quietly gasped, watching Blaine being the most scared I've ever seen him.

"Blaine you've done nothing wrong, we just want to talk to you," Dad reassured him smoothly. Blaine nodded furiously and then looked down at the wooded floor. "I know I—oh god. I'm sorry," Blaine muttered and his shaking hands went to his pants. My eyes flew wide open watching him. He began to un-button his pants and I gasped louder.

"Blaine! What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

Blaine looked at me confused again. "You said you wanted to talk…" he trailed off.

"Yes, to your face!" my face was bright red.

"Kurt," dad warned me.

Blaine lowered his head and shook it. "I...I don't understand, you said…wait, are we going to _talk_?"

Yes since we said the work talk. What did he think we were going to do? I looked at Dad confused and he gave me an understanding look before turning back to Blaine.

"Whenever your father said you were going to talk did he…beat you?" Blaine nodded uncomfortable, doing up his pants. "Sit down, kiddo. We're just exchanging words here. You don't have to be afraid of us, especially Kurt."

Blaine sat on his bed and nodded. "I'm _not_ afraid of Kurt I just…I didn't want him to watch," he said quietly. My heart went out to him and I sat beside him on his bed and rubbed his arm a few times as dad stood in-front of us.

"Blaine the reason we did this for you are because we love you and we love you so much that we want to show you that love selflessly by making you feel comfortable in our home. Now I know you've never had someone do this for you but parents do this to their kids. They surprise them with things just because they love them," Dad explained.

Blaine was shocked at dad's words. "Wow I—I didn't realize that…you think of me that way."

"Always have kiddo. I understand that you didn't have a loving father figure all the time but if you let me, I will be that for you." Dad grinned at him.

"Thanks so much Burt I…this is so nice and so…just _thank_ you." Blaine was at a loss of words, as he finally understood our gesture.

"Anytime." Dad leaned down and hugged Blaine tightly.

"Can I speak with Kurt a—alone?" Blaine asked dad once their embrace loosened.

Dad gave him a short nod in response. "Of course. Door stays open you two," he said before leaving Blaine's room.

"I love you so much. Have I said that lately?" Blaine turned to me and said so fast I had to take a moment to put together what he said.

"Of course you have honey," I chuckled.

"Well I'm going to say it more. You are amazing Kurt. You're just so selfless and compassionate and I'm so unbelievably blessed to be with you. I—I'm never saying good-bye to you," Blaine shook his head. I grinned at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well good, because I'm never saying good-bye to _you_."

Blaine's face looked completely breathless and astounded. "This just…this proves how much you care for me and I love that about you."

I blushed. "It's no problem Blaine I love surprising you and making you feel special, because you _are_ special. You're special and perfect to me and I want you to know that," I reminded him as I looked straight into those beautiful eyes, which seemed to relax at my words.

"I love you so much," Blaine said full of emotion.

"I love you too," I said as I leaned my forehead against his and then captured his lips in a slow, tender, and reassuring kiss.

"Also, you don't have to be scared of my dad. He is not going to hurt you. You never have to worry about that. I think of my dad as a parent _and_ a friend. I'd like for you to see him that way, too," I said as I pulled away.

"I can't think of a father as a friend," Blaine shook his head.

I frowned. "Can you ever? _My_ father, at least?"

"I'll try. I _really_ will, come on I want to look in my closet." Blaine stood up from his bed and walked towards the closet door.

"How come?"

"To make sure you didn't get rid of that pink bow tie."

…

Monday at school, there were a few more looks than I thought there would be, mostly because of the Karofsky scene that I caused on top of the usual "Ew, look at the flaming gays" stare. But Blaine and I, as usual, put on our best poker faces and held our heads up high.

And then, before lunch period as I was putting my books in my locker, I heard a voice I didn't want to hear at that time, or ever really.

"What do you think you're doing?" The voice said, I looked up and stared into the smirking face of Karofsky.

"Putting textbooks in my locker, is _that_ disgusting? Because you do the same," I muttered to him.

"I heard about your butt buddy," Karofsky said, ignoring my question.

I scoffed, closing my locker. "Who are you talking about? Blaine? Because if you are that uncomfortable with calling him what he is to me, then don't address him as anything at all." I turned from him and began walking to the cafeteria.

"Anyway, I know about his secret and I'm not afraid of telling everyone if you two get on my bad side," Karofsky lowered his voice.

I gasped and stopped walking, turning to him. "_What_ secret?"

"That his dad treats him the way he needs to be." He shrugged.

"_No_ one deserves to be treated that way, especially Blaine," I informed him. "And how could I get on your bad side? I already am being who I am!" I added.

"I just don't want to see two fags being faggy when I'm trying to be live." Karofsky shrugged again and walked off towards the cafeteria.

"Being _faggy_? Care to elaborate?" I scoffed, following after him.

"Let's just say if you want to do _whatever_ with him that you should be doing to a girl…Then I don't want to see it and neither does anyone else." Karofsky shoved me forcefully, causing me to fall on my ass on the floor.

I sighed from my position on the floor as he chuckled and walked off. When he was out of sight, I stood up with what dignity I had left, trying to ignore the sharp pain in my ass, and walked into the cafeteria. I saw Blaine at our usual table with the New Directions as I helped myself to a salad.

I sat by him and saw Karofsky out of the corner of my eye, looking at us disapprovingly. I quietly sighed and scooted away from Blaine a little.

"There you are! Where have you been? Last time I checked you were putting your books up," Blaine said.

"I uh…there was a line in the bathroom." I shrugged.

I glanced once more over at Karofsky who moved his head to the side, signaling that I still need to scoot away from Blaine.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Yeah! Fine!" I chirped nervously digging a fork into my salad.

…

REGIONAL'S SET LIST

That's what it said on Mr. Shue's board as Blaine, me, and some other last minute Glee clubbers walked into the choir room. We glanced over our shoulder and saw Mr. Shue in his office so Blaine and I took our usual seats and waited.

"Hey! Is everyone here?" Mr. Shue asked, walking outside of his office a couple minutes later.

All of us glanced around, Britney counted, and then everyone nodded in response.

"Good! Because here is our set list…alright we are starting with Rachel singing Streisand's Woman In Love…" Mr. Shue announced as he wrote the title on the board.

"You'll sing first verse, first chorus, and the last verse and chorus with background vocals of the rest of the girls. As the girls sing the last note Kurt comes out, girls remain, and Kurt sings Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight…" Mr. Shue continued writing the song title. I grinned, so looking forward to singing this song!

"Rest of the guys come out, pair up, and I'm thinking of a smooth tango kind of dance number with the rest of The Way You Look Tonight. Then with everyone on the stage…our group number with Rachel and Kurt alternating solos will be Sinatra's That's Life. Then Mercedes will sing the last note…" Mr. Shue finished with writing the last song title on the board.

"Kurt's homework assignment and how everyone joined in and sung with him really got an idea going in my head for making a slightly-altered up beat version of That's Life. Congratulations Kurt." Mr. Shue grinned.

"Thanks," I managed to breathe out.

"Rachel, here is your version of Woman In Love and your solos for That's Life, Kurt here is your version of The Way You Look Tonight and _your_ solos for That's Life. Girls your sheet music is on the right of the piano, boys on the left."

After we all had our sheets and were glancing at them, today was not the best day for Blaine and I to be sitting on the front row. Mr. Shue walked over to us and looked at Blaine as he was reading through his background vocals.

"Blaine," Mr. Shue addressed him.

"Yes, sir?" Blaine looked up and replied.

"I need to say that I'm really sorry for what happened to you, and what has been going on for a _long_ time. I just want you to know that you don't have to deal with this alone," Mr. Shue continued as he grabbed his stool and sat in-front of Blaine.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked him shakily.

"With your father, parental abuse," Mr. Shue replied and Blaine gasped, wide-eyed, then he looked like he was about to turn green and puke up his lunch. There were other gasps from around the room as well. I was frozen. How does Mr. Shue know? I'm killing Finn, or Rachel, it had to be one of them.

"I have assumed you already noted the police, right? Because I can't let you go on living like this and the police not know," Mr. Shue said calmly.

"I'm not going to," Blaine gritted. He looked over at me, as if I told Mr. Shue. I shook my head with scared eyes just as his were.

"How come?" could be heard from several members of the New Directions, as well as a few "Why wouldn't you?" and "If that was my dad…" along with Britney's usual low I.Q comment.

"How could you tell him Kurt? You told me you wouldn't tell anyone else!" Blaine blurted out, resulting in shocked expressions of the Glee clubbers.

I was shocked that Blaine would throw this at me that I was at a loss for words. "I—I didn't—"

"Here's a number I think you should call…" Mr. Shue began to write a number on a piece of paper and Blaine stood up, shaking his head.

"No! This is none of your business!" Blaine screamed at Mr. Shue "I _knew_ nothing good would have come of telling you!" Blaine blurted out to me and stomped out of the choir room.

"I'll go over my sheet music tonight," I awkwardly whispered to Mr. Shue and grabbed Blaine and mine's things, running in the direction Blaine went.

Where would Blaine go? Parking lot? Library? Locker room? Of course the locker room and to the boxing portion of the room.

I sighed, trying to remember where that repulsive, sweaty room was. As soon as I got there, there Blaine was, taking his shirt off revealing a tank top. He looked at the bruises on his arms and groaned loudly, throwing the shirt back on. I frowned at the sight of his frustration; he found a nearby bench and collapsed in it, burying his head in his hands.

"Blaine?" I asked quietly.

He looked up, startled, and then sighed when he saw me. "Leave me alone, I'm…I'm going to call Wes…" he mumbled, digging in his pockets for his phone before I showed him he left it in his messenger bag, like always. "Give that to me," he said.

"Blaine you're overreacting let's just talk about this."

"_Overreacting_?! How can you even say that!? I have kept this a secret successfully for years until I told you! Now everything's going downhill!" Blaine yelled, jumping up from the bench to come close to me.

"Blaine if you continued to make this a secret you would continue to miss school and have people wondering about your whereabouts. Also, it got worse, didn't it? He would continue to do this to you and eventually there would be no way out because you were hurt so bad," I reminded him gently.

He looked as if he was considering what I was saying but then faltered and shook his head. "But I trusted you. I _trusted_ you and now the entire Glee club knows!" "I didn't want _anyone_ to know."

"I _didn't_ tell them. I don't know who told him but I swear we're gonna find out, alright? Whoever told him obviously just wants you to suffer because they must know how Mr. Shue meddles with…" I trailed off and gasped.

Karofsky.

I'm killing him, I don't know how but I'm killing him.

God, I can't I need to take the high road and not stoop to his level.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Let's—let's get out of here. School's out and we need some quiet. But I promise you, we will find out who told Mr. Shue. Come on let's…let's go to the park." I offered him my best smile and he took it, grabbing his stuff from me and following me outside.

…

"See? Swinging feels better, huh?"

"I'm not five, Kurt."

"But it's therapeutic, isn't it?"

"A little," Blaine mumbled.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked, starting to swing high as Blaine barely moved his swing back and forth.

"What do _I_ want for dinner?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Yes tonight is usually my night but I'm giving it to you." I grinned down at him.

"You don't have to do that I like what you like," Blaine shrugged, dragging his feet.

I hummed, "Yes I know how much you love herb baked salmon." I glanced at him and he had his nose scrunched up adorably, which made me laugh out loud.

"See? That sounds delicious," Blaine mumbled, smiling.

"No you hate it. Pick! I'm just going to annoy you with it until you say what you want," I sing-songed to him.

"Fine…how about…do you know how to make homemade pizza?" Blaine's eyes lit up a little as he much as he tried to hide it.

I gave Blaine a "bitch, please" glare. "Do you know who you're talking to? I know how to make any entrée consisted of…" I trailed off as I spotted a vehicle in the park's parking lot I hoped wasn't who I thought it was.

A black Corvette, a peered closely and the license plate read: CHNDLR

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing!" I tried to change topic.

"No you were looking at something what is it?" Blaine smiled and looked where I was. I knew he saw the car too because his face seemed to drop and his eyes looked like they could bulge out of their sockets.

"Oh shit," he whispered.

I looked around but didn't see anyone around other than some kids with parents on the bench and an elderly couple. I leaned into Blaine's ear and whispered, "He's not here. Maybe he's in the bathroom. If we're quick we can still get away with him—"

"Kurt and Blaine! Oh my god, hey guys!" an extremely high-pitched voice interrupted me.

"Oh shit," I whispered before Blaine and I put on our best fake happy faces and turned to see Chandler.

"Who's this?" I pointed at a guy Chandler was with. But it wasn't long before I took a good look on the boy that I recognized that same horribly unfashionable suit Blaine and I were forced to wear. Well, I was forced. Blaine seemed to like it for some reason.

Chandler jumped excitedly on the balls of his feet and gripped the other boy's arm. "Oh! This is my boyfriend! Matt Jenson! He's in the—"

Matt suddenly interrupted Chandler, "Blaine! I haven't seen you in forever! You too, Kurt!"

A smile spread across Blaine's face. "Matt! Hey, man!"

"—the Warblers," Chandler finished, smiling at the two. "Matt, honey, why don't you show Kurt the new sound system in your car? I'd like to talk to Blaine for a few."

I'm sure Blaine mentally cursed and groaned at hearing that.

I shook my head immediately. "Oh I really don't—"

"Yeah, sure! You're dad works on cars, doesn't he? I bet you can give me a good opinion on this thing!" Matt grabbed my arm and took me away from Chandler and Blaine. Blaine glared after me with a "You so are owing me more than a dinner look"

Matt led me to the same parking lot I was looking into earlier and walked over to a truck that was parked right beside Chandler's car. I looked over my shoulder to watch Blaine and Chandler.

Chandler took my spot on the swing and seemed to not stop moving his lips; Blaine was just looking at his feet, his surroundings, pretty much everywhere except Chandler.

"So how's McKinley treating you?" Matt asked me.

I was confused. I thought he brought me over here to look at some radio thing.

"Pretty much the same, but it's my senior year so there's not much left of it," I shrugged.

"That guy who bullied you…Karofsky…I thought he left?" Matt asked.

"He did. Then came back, it's a lovely story." I chuckled. "But Blaine's with me and were both in the New Directions together so it's much better than before," I added.

He seemed uncomfortable by that.

I cleared my throat, "So...what about the…the uh—"

"Ah, yes! My new speaker system, bend over and take a look." Matt opened the driver door for me and offered me to look. The way he phrased what he said made me uncomfortable. Like he wanted me to bend over for some reason…Get a hold of yourself, Kurt. He has a boyfriend and so do you, there's no way he would pull a move on you.

I bent over—for some reason, I could have simply sat in the seat and took a look—and looked at his radio. It seemed new and had a variety of colors to it.

"Seem familiar?" I heard Matt ask from behind me.

"No, not really. Sorry I really don't much about this stuff," I chuckled and turned around so I could speak to him. I saw his eyes were fixated on my ass, and then quickly looked up when I looked back at him.

Uh, gross. So glad I'm with someone like Blaine, back in my freshman year I would have jumped at the thought of someone interested in me.

"Um…I think I'm gonna…go to the park now," I said, trying to think of words from the utter violation.

"You seem like a great guy, Kurt." My eyes rose, you noticed that by looking at my ass? "I know Blaine, and I know you can do better. If you ever get tired of him…here's my number," he showed me a folded up piece of paper and then shoved it in my back pants pocket, grazing over my ass a second or two longer than needed.

…

**A/N: Oh no looks like Matt is coming into Kurt…and what ARE Chandler and Blaine talking about? You'll find out three weeks from today! In the mean time check out my other two stories if you haven't already: "Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight" and "Finding Courage" So don't forget to REVIEW before clicking on something else! I love to hear all of your feedback! Okay, love and Klainebows to all! (:**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting To Feel FreePt 2

**A/N: Here is chapter nine of "Getting To Know You" IMPORTANT: This ENTIRE chapter is told in Blaine's POV, it starts when Kurt and Matt leave and Blaine is left with Chandler. Also, there is a flashback in this story that includes physical and verbal abuse, it is also **_**italicized. **_

**Warning! Swearing, mentions of parental abuse, flashback of physical and verbal parental abuse, homophobic attitude.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its owners.**

Getting To Know You

Chapter Nine: Getting To Feel Free And Easy Part II

…

Oh shit.

Kurt left with Matt and now I'm stuck here with of all people, _Chandler_, to want to sit and talk to me?

Ugh, how long are they even going to be gone? I shifted in my swing to watch them leave and winced in pain as the wire slid against my thigh scar. I am used to being shoved into things and objects hitting my bruises, but this one is just so _painful_…

"What's wrong?" I heard Chandler say. I looked up at him from my thigh, which I was currently moving away from the swing wire.

"Huh? Oh I just—I've got something on my leg. I fell and it…it made a bruise." I wanted to face-palm myself from one of the most ridiculous excuses I have come up with yet.

"Been memorizing that excuse, have you?" Chandler asked.

This is weird, he's not talking fast and saying a million things at the same time, well he's talking fast just not saying too many things for me to comprehend.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a little taken back from his sarcastic question.

He looked away and hesitated a little before answering me. I was starting to wonder what his problem is, you know aside from all the other problems he has.

"I know your secret," he said quietly after finally speaking.

I gasped, trying to fit together how almost every person I run in to knows this secret I've been trying to hide for so long.

"You do _too_? Does all of Lima know?" I asked, a little angry.

"No…Kurt told me," Chandler said, shaking his head.

I scoffed. Who else has he told? And if he is to tell anyone, why _Chandler_? Come on Kurt, _why_?

"Why the—"

"Now before you go getting angry…I kind of pushed it out of him and he didn't want to tell me. I know a way to make him give information though." Chandler raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled, thinking of _one_ of the possible ways to force information out of Kurt. "Did you threaten to burn his favorite sweater to the knee?"

"Yeah…" Chandler said slowly, a little confused as to how I knew.

"Yeah, I pull that one too sometimes." I shrugged a shoulder and we both laughed. This feels so weird…instead of Chandler's company making me want to claw me eyes out or throw something at him, it's actually kind of…_nice_.

"How long has this been going on?" Chandler asked after a small silent moment.

I raised my eyebrow. Why does he want to everything? "The hitting? It started maybe a year ago but it was rare. _Very_ rare…it really started the beginning of this school year. But truthfully, the verbal abuse has been going on ever since I came out," I sighed.

"When did you come out?"

"Sophomore year," I replied grimly.

Chandler cleared his throat and moved his swing a little closer to me, talking quietly and almost slowly.

"The first time is scary, isn't it? You walk in, thinking you can relax or start on homework and then out of nowhere…he goes up to you, drunk out of his mind, and starts hitting. You _try_ to run away, scream, or cry but mostly your just confused that it's your own _father_ doing this and he keeps telling you that you deserve it and threatens with more hits if you don't _take it like a man_."

I gasped, wondering if he has been looking through a window into my life. "That's—that's exactly what it's like. H-How do you know that?"

Chandler frowned and hesitated before answering, "My father used to be the same way."

I was not expecting that.

My eyebrows were raised for a long time trying to process this new side of Chandler, before I noticed he said _used to, _could a father change? Could mine?

"Did he change?" I asked, almost a little hopeful.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in years. Mom left him and I live with her and my step-dad now," Chandler replied and my heart sunk a little.

"Did he ever just hit you or tell you everything that's wrong with you too?" I asked, a little interested.

"No he did both. Just like your dad probably. Then as time goes on, you get more accustomed but the bruises grow," Chandler replied, talking to the ground as his voice began to get slower and more dull.

"It's so humiliating. I didn't even want to go anywhere because someone might see what he did and I was ashamed for some reason." This feels really good to talk to another gay person who has almost the same exact experience like me. He went through what I'm going through.

He nodded in understanding, "But as time goes by, it's like learning guitar. At first it hurts but then you grow accustomed to it."

I nodded as well. "Unless he does something new, like burn you or whip you with his belt, belt buckle included." I shuddered a little at the bruise I haven't let Kurt see yet.

"Or dig his wedding ring into your side," Chandler grumbled.

"What?" I gasped. Who could do such a thing? But then again…homophobic violent fathers are never easy on you.

Chandler looked around and then lifted up his shirt, just enough for me to see a dark line on his side. It looked like someone dug the ring and then scraped it upwards. I gasped again, trying to imagine what it would feel like.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I managed to get out.

"It's just a scar now. But god did it hurt when he created it," Chandler said, pulling his shirt down and looking around again.

It was silent before I began to vent again.

"The worst thing for me was Kurt finding out. He's got like the perfect family and I'm this guy who lived with just his dad who hates him and keeps comparing me to my older brother who I _never_ see.

But it got worse and I was _so_ scared of him finding out I was going crazy, he started to find out little things…One night I was over at Wes' recovering and then he showed up out of the blue. I just broke down when he saw me, knowing he'd leave me." I bit my lip at the memory.

"What did you two do that night? You and Kurt, I mean."

"We talked and I felt better after talking to him. He talked to me so calmly and lovingly and…it made me feel better. Then I slept on his couch that night and never came back to my house. They made me a room now, right next to Kurt's." I smiled; I love that family, especially Kurt.

"So you feel a lot better now that you live with his family?" Chandler asked me, very interested.

"Physical wise, yes they are starting to heal. But I just… I feel like I'm pathetic and worthless sometimes and then I get depressed a lot. I try to not show it to Kurt though," I sighed.

Chandler was silent for a while before asking me another question.

"Do you love Kurt?" he asked bluntly.

I thought the question was kind of stupid at first, what does my love for Kurt have to do with this? And my answer was a fast reflex; I mean how could I not love Kurt? How could _anyone_ not love Kurt?

"Of course, I love him more than anything." I shrugged a shoulder.

"You have to be _sure_, more than just the kissing, googly eyes, and holding hands. Do you really love Kurt and not the idea of Kurt?" Chandler pressed.

I stared at him, wondering what he was getting to. I started to understand what he was saying: getting past the "honeymoon phase" and thinking about how I feel about Kurt the person, not Kurt my boyfriend.

I paused before trying to answer in a way I know I could get my thoughts across to him."I love _everything_ about him. Before we dated, we were best friends. I can get along with him so well because…almost everything about him I'm in love with, and his flaws is what makes him and I love them too, even though they can be hard to live with, I still love them," I blushed, talking about Kurt like that.

"Well that's great. You _need_ to trust him. I had to find someone I truly trusted with my life, one hundred percent, to open up to about this and show everything, sometimes even talking about things helps. It's like the talking therapy, you know Sigmund Freud. "

I frowned, swinging my seat back and forth, looking at the dirt on my shoes as I heard him speak. The only person I really trust everything with is Kurt, and I need someone in my life that knows everything.

But he's my boyfriend…it'd feel weird to show him my other bruises and talk about stuff like that. Maybe I shouldn't look at him as my boyfriend who I kiss and flirt with, but Kurt the person I trust my life with.

"So you're saying…even though I'm scared…I should talk and show Kurt everything because he's like…my rock in this situation. I fully trust him knowing he won't betray me and…and that he'll respect me," I said slowly.

"Exactly. If you two are _really_ in love, it will show through the hard times, especially dealing with something like this," Chandler replied.

From what I know, Kurt and I are deeply in love and what better way to test our love than to go through something huge, like completely opening myself up to him?

"Thanks." I smiled, giving Chandler a short little nod. "I'll definitely talk to Kurt soon."

Chandler grinned and gave me a hug, telling me he was going to go find Matt because they had dinner plans. I smiled to myself as I waited on Kurt to return, that talk really made me feel better about a lot of things.

"Hey honey," I heard Kurt say behind me and felt pressure on my cheek. I opened my eyes in shock and turned to see Kurt grinning adorably at me.

Did he just _kiss_ me…on the _cheek_…in _public_?

"What are you doing?" I gasped, a little horrified.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked innocently, looking behind him for some reason.

"We don't…_kiss_ in public. What if we get rocks thrown at us or—"

"Blaine relax, it was just on the cheek and there's hardly anyone here," Kurt chuckled, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

I relaxed into his touch humming and held my head back and it eventually landed in Kurt's chest behind me. I turned my ear to his chest where I could hear his slow, steady, heartbeat. I brought my hand up to grip his arm as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Ready to go home?" I could hear smile in his voice as he gripped me a little tighter.

"Yeah," I sighed peacefully.

…

I was staring into those eyes; those beautiful, always color-changing eyes.

They squinted a little as he displayed an adorable, almost tooth-less smile.

I had to trust him. I can't look into these eyes and _not_ trust him. I feel relaxed when his arms are around me or when his lips are on mine.

It feels like a home, like I couldn't find anyone more perfect for me than him.

Our legs were tangled together and my chin was on his shoulder as we held each other. He had just kissed me and I began to study his eyes and stroke a spot on his neck with my thumb.

We were lying in my bed, in my new bedroom, enjoying some alone time before Kurt's parents got here and while Finn was out with Rachel.

"I trust you," I said quietly.

Kurt looked at me a little confused. "I know," he said slowly, smiling.

"Don't you trust _me_?" I asked.

"Of course honey, I trust you with my life," Kurt replied.

I smiled at his answer, because that's exactly what I would have said.

"Can I—Can I show you something?" I asked, a little nervous.

This is big, this so big.

I'm about to take my pants off in-front of him, and show him one of the bruises that causes me the most pain.

"Um, what do you mean?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow rose.

"If it's okay with you, I want to show you the rest of my bruises," I said slowly, pronouncing each syllable with a lump in my throat.

"Honey of _course_ that's okay, I don't want you to worry about anything before you're ready to tell me or show me things," Kurt said gently, slowly rubbing my chest.

I wish he would stop doing that, it feels so _good_.

"It includes me taking me pants off," I warned.

"I know that," Kurt said with a small smile, ending his movements and instead just placing his hand on his chest, I was relieved at that.

"And…probably my underwear," I said, swallowing thickly. His eyes widened as he gasped.

"Oh my god he hurt you...?" he asked quietly, his eyes filled with worry.

I was confused as to what he was saying; of course he hurt me. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking back to his sudden shock and worry. My eyes widened, realizing what he thought I meant. "No, no, not _there_, on the…it's on my ass," I said uncomfortably.

Kurt's mouth formed a little "O" but he looked somewhat relieved. After a moment he nodded furiously. "If you're ready then I want you to show me," he said.

"Okay but these are not that pretty so—"

"I won't freak out Blaine…it's gonna be okay," he interrupted me before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled away from me as a hint for me to start taking my pants off.

I took a deep sigh. I shouldn't be this nervous, I need to do this. Kurt won't hurt me, he will never betray me. It still feels weird taking my pants off in-front of him; I thought whenever I did that, we would have our first time.

I pushed my insecure, nervous thoughts away and un-buckled and un-buttoned my pants. I pushed them down to my feet and then onto the floor. Even though I felt extremely exposed, I moved at an angle so Kurt could clearly see the largest, most painful of all markings right now: the horrendous welt on my thigh.

"This is the…the _wound_ I guess I could say…on my thigh. It's the most painful one right now so I—I really don't want you to touch it, please." I tried to speak controlling my shaky, nervous voice. Kurt's eyes weren't looking at my eyes; they were too focused on the mark on my leg.

His mouth hung open and he seemed speechless for a while, which scared the hell out of me. I knew he would be speechless at first, this welt is huge. But as time passed by, he remained quiet and just stared at it.

"Kurt?" I asked my voice a little higher than I intended it to be.

His head turned slowly and looked at me with those eyes; those eyes full of pity and sadness. I hated when people felt that way about me. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I—I'm sorry honey. It's just—It looks really painful and I can't imagine walking around with that on me or—or _living_ with that. He should be ashamed," Kurt grumbled the last part.

I nodded in understanding. I wish he was. But he makes it clear that I deserve this.

"Are there bruises around it?" Kurt asked, pointing at the welt but making sure not to touch it.

"Yeah there were bruises there before it…it happened."

"What are these…these patterns?" he asked, swallowing thickly.

I sighed, "They're from his belt buckle."

Kurt gasped and then the room fell silent. I just lied there on Kurt's bed while he sat beside me, completely silent.

"Could you tell me?" he whispered.

Normally I would say no. No, Kurt I'm not ready. But here lately, after talking to Chandler, I've realized I've just been saying that as an excuse because I'm afraid Kurt might leave me or find someone more stronger and superior than me.

Now I realize how foolish I've been to think that way about Kurt. He _wants_ to know this and I _want_ him to know.

I shouldn't be holding back.

So I nodded and his face looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting me to say yes.

"After school one day…I think it was the beginning of this semester. I came home and I left my phone at the house that morning. I thought it was in my room but I guess I left it on the kitchen counter. Dad got home a little earlier than I did…"

…

_I walked through the front door. Why is dad's car here now? Shouldn't he be at work?_

_I took a deep breath, hoping I could get past him and lock my room, also hoping he wasn't drinking. _

_I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. The lights were all off in the house except for the kitchen. I supposed he was in there._

_If I could just walk quietly up the stairs I might could avoid him. _

_I gasped as the living room light turned on. I turned around and saw dad standing there, holding my phone._

_I swallowed thickly. Courage Blaine…have courage…he might not hurt you and if he does you'll just have to take it like usual. It wasn't until my thoughts rambled on until I noticed behind his cruel, evil smirk, that he was holding my phone. _

"_Who is Kurt?"_

_Oh god. Please don't tell me he read the messages that Kurt and I sent each other. I was at a complete loss for words. It could only go downhill from here._

"_He—He's m—my—"_

"_Answer me!" I felt a sharp sting in my butt. I scrunched up in pain as he hit some bruises that were trying to heal. Should I tell him he's my friend? He probably already knows what he is if he looked at the texts and pictures._

"_Boyfriend," I whispered, hoping it was too quiet so he couldn't hear me. _

_But no, he heard me; that's what he wanted to hear._

"_You fuck this gay kid? Have disgusting anal sex with him? Or is he forty and do it to you?" He spat in my face._

"_No dad that's gross he's—"_

"_Oh, and what you are being isn't gross? At least your brother has some sense to stick to his own gender…actually liking the appropriate gender. You try to be a little girl and like boys," he spat in my face again, waving the phone in front of my face._

"_I'm not a girl," I said quietly._

"_I know you aren't. But you are trying to pretend you're a girl and that's sick. A real man chases after women, not another man."_

"_I—I'm not pretending. I'm a guy who likes another guy, it's simple."_

_His hand raised and slapped me across the cheek. Tears sprung to me eyes, even worse than they already have since I was scared out of my mind. _

"_You talk back to me? And telling me I'm stupid? Because I know you're sick and it's not that simple. You should be more like your brother and find a girl. You have tons of friends that are girls and then you pick a boy who is sick just like you." He neared close to me._

_This is when it's going to happen._

_He's going to hurt me so bad, I can feel it._

_But instead of being smart and apologizing and then taking whatever punishment he had for me, I stood up for Kurt._

"_He's not sick and neither am I. He's an amazing person and I—I love him."_

_Instead of him slapping me like I thought, he just laughed. "You think you can love him? You can't love another man if you're a man it's not possible! It's disgusting!"_

"_Well I do! I think about him all the time and I can't wait to see him! I love everything about him so how is that sick? How is that wrong?"_

"_You're probably thinking about him when you get yourself off which is sick and don't you dare talk back to me! You stop kissing and fooling around with this boy or I'll hurt you worse than I already have!"_

"_You can't beat the gay out of me, dad!"_

"_Then I haven't tried hard enough then! Are you going to quit doing whatever you do with him?"_

"_N—No dad, I—I love him. I'm not doing that to him." All of a sudden I felt a tug at my arm as he pulled me to the couch. I fell on my stomach on the couch when I felt him nudge me in the back. He pulled my pants down to my ankles and I heard him un-buckling his belt._

_But instead of a hit to my clothed, bruised butt or to my exposed legs, he jerked my arms over to the nightstand right beside the couch and bound my arms._

"_Dad! Stop it! What are you doing?"_

"_Making sure you don't get away…" he grumbled. I heard another belt buckle, I couldn't turn my head and see because of my arms pulled over my head but I assumed he was getting my own belt out of my pants._

_Slap._

_The first slap came to my thigh. _

_All throughout the punishment he yelled things at me; like how I should be more like Cooper, how I should like girls, how I should look at the Playboy magazine's he sent up to my room that I secretly threw away, how disgusting I am, how sick in the head I am, and how much I deserved this. Between words he would spank my thigh._

_But he did it all in one place. _

_Tears were pouring from my eyes as I openly cried desperately in-front of him, begging for him to stop. My leg was burning, and each sting becomes more painful but yet more numbing. I pulled on the restraints to get away but I couldn't._

_I had to lay there and take every slap and every harsh word._

_I kicked and then I felt a slap to my butt, and heard him telling me to be still or he'd leave me there when his buddies got home, so they could see how sick I was._

_The pain was taking over me, taking over my body and there's nothing I can do about it? He gave me a choice. I didn't have to take this if I break up with Kurt but I'm not doing that._

_So I guess I'm going through this for the boy I love._

_Before I could think straight, or have one last thought on the intense pain…everything seemed to turn black._

_I felt my head jerk up and that's when I must have woke up, when did I fall asleep? Dad was pulling my hair and I was looking into his face._

"_The mark on your leg is too big, and you're starting to bleed but I'm not finished." My mouth hung open; what else is he going to do to me? "So I'll have to continue your punishment somewhere else," he said and let my head fall down, flat on the couch._

_I felt my underwear pulled down as well._

"_Please dad, I—I'm sorry," I whimpered._

"_Too late now, you chose this, you chose this—slap—sick life—slap—style."_

_I felt more pain to my ass. There were already bruises there and he was continuing to spank me and it hurt I wasn't thinking…_

"_I want mom…" I whimpered, probably sounding like a five-year-old who lost their mother in the grocery store._

"_You think your mother's going to—slap—save you? You think I'm being too—slap—mean to you?" I felt another round of slaps._

"_You're h—hurting me dad! I—I'm bleeding and you're tying me down s—spanking me!" I hiccupped as my tears took over my voice._

"_She doesn't love you. She left your—slap—disgusting—slap, slap—sick, face leaving me here to—slap—shape you into a man."_

"_That's not true," I sobbed._

"_It sure is," he said with another slap._

"_She l—loves me. She left y—you because you hate me. If she knew what y—you were doing to me she wouldn't have—"_

_He snapped spanking me harder. "Shut up! You ungrateful brat! You want it to hurt worse?!"_

"_No sir."_

…

"Y—you did that for me?" Kurt asked, wide-eyed from the horrific story.

"I'm not going to break up with you." I shrugged. Kurt's hands flew at his mouth and he hugged me.

"Sweetie I'm sorry I—I don't know what else to say."

"I didn't want to lose you and I didn't think he'd hurt me that bad. It still hurts, I doesn't hurt as much as it did but every time I touch it, it's like a reminder of what he did," I began to cry as tears filled up my eyes, remembering the horrible memory I just told to Kurt.

"You're not gonna lose me, I promise." I felt Kurt rub my back and kiss my hair.

"I love you so much," I sobbed into his shoulder. I didn't know what else to say. The reason I went through the worst punishment of my life is because I'm not changing who I am or leaving this amazing, sweet, and beautiful boy, who I'm in love with.

"I love you too. It's gonna be okay, everything's going to be okay, he can't hurt you anymore," he cooed to me as he continued to rub my back soothingly.

I clutched his shirt like I couldn't live if I didn't. His soothing actions and words just made me feel better and I never wanted it to stop because I want to feel better, I'm tired of being depressed of what he did to me.

Before I pulled my underwear down and showed him the last of my welts, Kurt kissed my face and wiped a curl away from my eyes. He then leaned in towards my ear and said:

"Don't worry honey. We're going to find your mom."

**A/N: Next week is another chapter of "Finding Courage"! If you haven't checked that story out, check it out! I'll also be posting edit, grammar-error free versions of "Finding Courage"'s FIRST TWO CHAPTERS! So really I'm posting three chapters of "Finding Courage" Don't forget to review and stay tuned! Chapter 10 will be out three weeks from today! Love and Klainebows to all! (:**


	10. Chapter 10: Reassurance

**A/N: Hello! Chapter Ten of Getting To Know You is here! This is mostly a filler chapter because the next will feature Regionals. This chapter brings up some past storylines and we get a little steamy make out from Klaine ;) Also, wasn't "The New Rachel" great? I thought it might not be as good but it was! Also, wouldn't it be something if "Klaine" turned out to be the new centered couple since Blaine is the "new Rachel"? *fingers crossed!***

**Warning! Swearing, boy on boy make-out**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its rightful owners.**

Getting To Know You

Chapter Ten: Reassurance

I was freaking out.

It just now hit me that Regionals is _next week _and I feel like the lead male vocalist. As thrilling and exciting as you think I might be, I am petrified. It was a day after school, Blaine was in his room starting home work too early, and I was in my room going through the songs, playing the instrumentals over and over.

I hit every note every time but what about performance night?

I've wanted this for so long I can't screw up and make myself, the New Directions, Mr. Shue, and McKinley look bad…Oh this is such a big pressure.

_Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" I snapped, gritting my teeth in frustration.

"Um…it's your boyfriend but he can come back later…" he said slowly, probably a little surprised at my tone.

"Come in, Blaine," I sighed, throwing my head back against my bed and closing my eyes. I heard my bedroom door open and close, and some light footsteps.

Then Blaine stated, "You don't look so good."

"Gee, thanks honey," I retorted.

"No! I mean…are you stressed or something?" I heard him asked worriedly.

I opened my eyes just to turn my head in his direction and narrow my eyes as in a what-do-you-think kind of way.

His thick eyebrows rose at my expression. "Okay let me rephrase that question…_What_ are you stressed about?"

"Regionals," I sighed. "I'm freaking out over this solo. What if I screw up? What if someone laughs at me? What if I mess up the choreography and can never live it down? What if—"

"Honey breathe, you're going to be fine," Blaine assured sitting next to me on the bed and rubbing my leg, which was kind of distracting.

"Yeah Mr. Twenty Solos…" I grumbled sarcastically.

Blaine stopped rubbing my leg and poked me in the chest. "You sung 'Candles' with me. So technically this isn't your first time."

"Yes a _duet_. Not a solo," I corrected him.

"Look I _know_ how it felt when I got my first solo. I worked and worked to get my way to the lead solo status and it was exhilarating when I got my first one. Then I couldn't believe and grasp the fact that I had to sing _in-front_ of people like it was something completely new," Blaine explained.

My heart warmed at the thought of a younger Blaine freaking out over his first solo like I am right now, it seemed adorable.

"So what did you do?" I asked, sitting up to face him properly.

Blaine's lips moved to the side as he thought a bit. "My first time, I didn't think about the audience. It was just me, the stage, the choreography and the other members, and the music. But just think as the music as your core focus. We're entertainers, music is what moves us. What calms us," he replied.

I nodded, "So just…get lost in the music when I get nervous?"

Blaine nodded back and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Yes and everything you rehearsed for and I promise you are going to kill this thing."

I blushed, remembering last year when we were both juniors at Dalton and I was freaking out singing "_Candles_" with him.

I turned my face to look into his deep, hazel eyes. "I love you," I said quietly, smiling.

He offered me a warm, loving smile. "I love you too," he said before giving me a peck on the lips.

We sat on the bed like that for a few quiet moments, with our foreheads touching and Blaine's arms wrapped around my shoulders, enjoying the quiet and sudden peace that I felt.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked slowly with an approaching smile.

"Sure! What?"

"Give my shoulders a rub," I smiled.

"Of course," Blaine said immediately, smiling back.

His arms fell to my mattress and motioned for me to lie on my stomach on my bed. I complied and felt both of his knees nudging my sides as he straddled my back above me.

Then I felt his hands on my shoulders, rubbing slowly and gently at first and then applying pressure. I sighed quietly, enjoying the sensation he was causing.

"Ugh that feels good, so much better than when I try to do it myself," I sighed. Then I bit my lip at how suggestive that must have sounded if we weren't talking about massages.

"Just want you to feel good," I heard Blaine say quietly after a while; he must have been thinking the same as me. "So…are you still freaking out?" he asked.

"Not as much but I'll be lying if I said I'm not nervous about it," I replied as I felt Blaine's fingers press harder into a certain sore muscle.

"What do you have to be nervous about? Other than the whole solo thing?"

"What if I'm not good? You sing a lot more—"

"Hey whoa, whoa, don't compare you to me," Blaine interrupted me, suddenly stopping the amazing sensation and his hands travelled down to my hands as he held them. "Where is this coming from? I thought the Kurt Hummel I fell in love with was a fabulous diva."

"So you won't love me if I'm not a diva?" I pushed him, sitting up to face him.

"Baby I love you either way. I love both of you," he said and we both laughed as he gave my hands a little squeeze. "You are amazing, Kurt. You are so talented; there is not a voice out there like yours. I would love to listen to you sing all day," he complimented me as his face inches closer and his eyebrows rose.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Really," he replied, giving me a peck on the lips. "Feel better yet?" he asked with an adorable smile as he pulled away.

"A little," I smiled with a little shrug, truthfully just wanting him to kiss me more. He gave in to my indication and gave me another peck on the lips, keeping his face inches from mine.

"How about now?" he asked lowly.

"I might need a little more reassurance," I said quietly, looking straight into his eyes that were close to mine.

"Well I know what I should do about that," he said also quietly but with a low tone that made me shiver. He tilted my head back with his hand and kissed me deeply. I sighed quietly into the kiss; enjoying what small time we had together to do things like this.

I felt his tongue pressing against my lips so I opened my mouth and moaned at his tongue pressing against mine and raking underneath my teeth. He must have liked that reaction because he lowered me to the bed and lied on top of me, continuing to kiss me deeply.

Our kiss turned away from the innocent and slow kissing it started with and turned more heated as our tongues began to battle for dominance and our bodies were basically touching if it weren't for our clothes.

He pulled away and I began to breathe deeply, suddenly realized how that fierce, deep kiss had knocked the breath out of me. It wasn't long before his kisses began to travel down to my neck, sucking on the skin there.

Damn him, he knows how sensitive my neck is. I threw my head back and moaned, giving him more room to devour my neck.

"Be quiet baby, what if Finn is down the hall?" I heard him say lowly between sucks.

Oh no he didn't.

First of all honey, don't bring up my brother when we're making out.

Secondly, how do you expect me to not react this way when you know so well how sensitive my neck is?

For a little revenge, and knowing where _his_ sensitive spot is, I took advantage of him wearing a thin shirt today and pressed my fingertips to his chest, purposely rubbing over his very sensitive nipples.

He let out a high moan at the sudden touch and then began to bite my neck, which he knew drove me crazy.

Oh so it's leading to this, is it Anderson? Battle of the sensitive spots?

I smiled and pressed my fingertips harder and then scratched my finger nails at the sudden little hardened nubs I could feel underneath my fingers. Blaine took it further and began to travel even lower, sucking on the spot between my neck and my shoulder.

Oh god stop, my pants are suddenly even tighter right now than they are supposed to be. I began to pinch his hardened nipples and that's when his hips bucked forward and his very hard erection rubbed against mine.

I gasped trying to swallow a very low, very loud moan.

"Okay, okay we need to stop," I said in a rush.

Blaine instantly pulled away, giving both of us time to catch our breath back. I sighed heavily, feeling a little guilty for leaving him with an aching erection and aching nipples but to be fair, I am probably just as hard and I now need to check for hickies.

"So was that…good reassurance?" Blaine breathed out.

I blushed, oh yes what we were _originally_ flirting about. Before I got super turned on and sensitive and my pants tightened.

"Yeah I uh…I shouldn't be nervous anymore," I breathed out, glancing down at the obvious hard-on from my pants.

"I need to go…finish my homework," Blaine muttered before giving me a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

Sure Blaine…homework. I know you are going to go in your room and jerk off, which I shouldn't judge him about, because that is exactly what I am going to do.

I locked my bedroom door behind him and lay across my bed, listening in the quiet for the indication that Blaine is in fact, jerking off. I waited as I un-zipped my pants and then I heard it, a low, short, moan that seemed muffled. I wonder what he did to muffle it but that goes to my imagination.

I began to immediately imagine Blaine's hands on mouth on me everywhere as I got rid of this aching pain that both of us caused.

…

I am not sexually frustrated with my boyfriend.

Blaine and I kiss and make out and touch each other above the waist all the time, I'm just not sure if we are ready to take that step.

I don't even know if we're _both_ ready.

In that situation yesterday, sure we could have taken care of each other if we were both ready for that but I don't think we are.

And I definitely don't want to pressure Blaine into anything right now, especially because of this emotional and physical healing he's going through. What kind of person in their right mind would want to go through with _that_ knowing that the other person is in pain because of bruises, welts, burnt marks…Ugh, that man makes me sick.

Being it was a Saturday, Blaine usually sleeps in and I like to go for a walk in the local park. When I came in that morning after my walk and a shower, I was going to see if Blaine was still asleep. I slowly opened his door and saw him sitting at his desk, watching something on the computer.

I focused on the screen to see what it was.

_One day you will wake up with nothing but your sorrys'_

Oh my god that's me on the screen.

In a Dalton uniform.

At Regionals _last_ year.

_And some day you will get back everything you gave me!_

The Blaine on the screen held out the breath-taking note, and the Blaine in the room was still sitting in his desk chair, eyes glued to screen with a smile on his face, not noticing me in his doorway standing.

"Blaine?" I asked him.

He suddenly gasped and jumped; he turned around and saw me and then he paused the video and minimized it to the tool bar, which was funny considering I already know what he is watching.

"Hi, Kurt," he breathed out.

"What are you watching?" I asked slowly, getting closer to him.

"Nothing." He smiled, blushing, and looked away.

"I already know what you're watching and it's cute." I shrugged.

"Cute?" he managed to look at me to raise one of those adorable, bushy, eyebrows.

"Yeah well the look on your face when you freaked out was adorable and the fact that you're watching us perform last Regionals is also kind of cute, although I don't know why because you aren't telling me," I answered smugly.

"Fine, I'm watching us last years at Regionals happy?" Blaine said quietly, maximizing the screen on the toolbar, revealing the both of us in-front of the group of Warblers with our mouths open singing.

"Where'd you find this?" I asked intrigued.

"Dalton website," he grumbled quietly.

"Why are you watching it?" I asked lightly.

"I just—I like hearing and watching us sing together. And out of all the performances I did back at Dalton, this was my favorite," Blaine replied, a little embarrassed.

"And why is that?" I asked with a tiny smile.

"Because if I never spoke up in that Warbler meeting—for us to sing this duet together for this performance…I don't know where we'd be right now." He shrugged. "And this reminds me of where we started and…how far we've come."

I smiled lovingly at him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. "Remember how we were afraid to hold hands back then?" I asked.

He nodded, "We do a lot more than that now."

"You used to continually _ask_ before you kissed me," I stated, looking at a slightly younger version of us. Blaine leaned closer and captured his lips with mine, proving my point of how we kiss each other all the time, as long as we're not in public places.

"Want to watch with me?" he asked against my lips after he pulled away.

"I'd love to," I replied, moving my arms carefully lower to his waist and carefully placing my chin on his shoulder.

As his hand moved the mouse to press the playback button, his phone buzzed.

"Hang on," he said, picking up the phone and reading the text silently and then texting out a reply.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's um…Chandler." He shrugged a shoulder, continuing to type.

I bit my lip thinking about Chandler's boyfriend Matt, that disgusting, wants-to-be-two-timing, pervert.

"I thought you didn't like him," I stated.

"Eh…he's alright. Once you get past his _impression_," he said as he pressed send and put the phone down and reached for the mouse again.

"If you don't my asking…what are you talking about?" I asked, a little insecurely, stopping him from playing the video.

He looked back at me and smiled with an adoring look. "Of _course_ you can ask but we're just…talking about…parents," Blaine quietly grumbled the last part.

"You're talking about his parents?" I asked confused.

"No, _mine_. Well my dad since I haven't seen my mom in forever. His dad is also abusive," Blaine explained.

Wow, when I told Chandler about Blaine I never expected him to come from the same environment. I scrunched my eyebrows wondering why he so openly told Chandler about his father when he made a huge deal that day at McKinley when the New Directions found out.

"When did you tell him about your dad?" I asked.

"I didn't. You did."

I gasped with wide eyes.

Crap. I knew nothing good would have come of Chandler torturing me with burning my favorite sweater, forcing information out.

Although I'm not sure why he did that and how he could possibly even think that way of Blaine _to_ force information out of me.

"I'm not mad but we started talking about it almost a week ago and…it's nice having someone I can talk to who can relate…but I do love talking to you and—"

"I get it Blaine. You do need someone you can relate to about this," I interrupted him, rubbing a small circle on his hip.

"He also wondered if you'd be open to—to a double date with him and Matt? Breadsticks tonight?" Blaine asked. I would have said a flat-out "no" to anyone else because I never want to see Matt again, but Blaine's eyes were so hopeful like he was asking his mom for a puppy.

How could I say no?

"_Tonight_? Do we not have a life?" I asked, trying to get him to change his hopeful mind.

"Come _on_ Kurt, we aren't doing anything tonight. Do you want to or not?" he asked. I bit my lip, I know he is giving me a say in this but I don't want to lock Blaine up in my house all the time and the both of us could use a little fun.

Even if it is with someone I never want to see again.

"Sure. Let's do it," I forced a smile and Blaine smiled giddily back at me and finally played the video.

Tonight is going to suck way more than I thought it would.

…

"Kurt come on! We're going to be late!" Blaine yelled from my bathroom door.

I know that, hence the reason I don't want to go. I sighed but opened my bathroom door anyway, revealing a Blaine with gelled-back hair, a deep-colored polo with dark jeans, and some sharp shoes.

He looked gorgeous.

"You look amazing," he breathed out.

"So do you," I said. I really wanted to be the first one to give a compliment, but knowing Blaine as the gentleman, he beat me to it.

He reached out for my hand and I laughed at his cheesy romance and took it, he then, also being the gentleman, pulled me close to him and gave me a chaste kiss before leaving the house.

I _do_ miss going on dates with him.

But I have a feeling that I'm going to wish tonight is over with as soon as it began.

It turns out that the four of us got a booth at Breadsticks with Blaine and me sitting together on one bench, and Chandler and Matt on the other. It also turns out that Matt had to sit across from me, and being it was a booth, he could play footsie with me as much as he pleased.

We were waiting for our order and Chandler was telling us all a story about him and Matt mistakenly went to a straight bar thinking it was a gay bar.

It sounded funny but I couldn't indulge in the story like Blaine when there was a pervert rubbing his foot against my calf. I tried repeatedly to kick his foot away but he must have liked that and he went higher. I wasn't going to make a scene because Blaine was having a great time for once and I didn't want Chandler to know that his boyfriend is a disgusting creep.

As much as I kept giving Matt the stink-eye, he just offered me a smug smirk and then looked enthralled by his boyfriend's story. I did try to move my feet away but the booth wasn't exactly "roomy".

Chandler's story was finished and we were all laughing but Matt continued to rub his foot against mine, our food arrived and as much as I tried to enjoy the sensation of my grilled chicken salad, Matt's foot would not go away. I'm actually pretty sure the little moan I made considering I was enjoying my meal, made Matt's foot goes even higher. Not just a little higher.

No.

To my knee.

Also according to my luck, under my knee is a very ticklish spot that he began to nudge with his toes, rubbing against my ticklish spot. I began to laugh and try to move my legs but they bumped into Blaine's feet, I gave Matt a "stop-for-the-love-of-GaGa- I-don't-even-like-you" look, but he seemed to enjoy and rubbed harder.

"Something you'd like to share, Kurt?" Blaine asked, rubbing his feet together.

"I...uh...I—nothing," I squeaked, quite highly as well. Matt rubbed even more and I bit my lip, trying to stop my ticklish laughs, completely unable to eat my food.

He must have noticed how much I was struggling because his foot went even higher, and rubbed on the inside of my thigh before I could close my legs shut, his foot moved to my crotch, moving ever so slowly.

My mouth opened wide in disgust and horror but that didn't stop him.

Ugh, I can't take this disgusting, perverted action any longer.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Blaine, Chandler, and Matt stared at me. Matt stared at me with a you-better-not-tell-anyone stare but did he seriously think I wasn't when his foot was at my crotch?

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I—I want to leave," I whispered into his ear.

"Is everything okay?" he whispered back. I shook my head, horrified to say what happened in-front of poor Chandler. "Well what's wrong?" he whispered again.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Chandler asked from across the table.

"I just want to go. Please, Blaine?" I begged.

"Kurt we're eating. If it's not an emergency can we not wait until we're finished?" I shook my head furiously, really wanting to get out of here. "Tell me why then," he stressed.

"I _can't_," I stressed back.

"Yes you _can_ what is going on?" he asked, full of concern into my eyes.

I sighed, "Can I talk to you outside please? In private?"

Blaine hesitated but eventually shook his head and climbed out of the booth. "Sure, we'll be right back," he said to Matt and Chandler. But if Blaine takes this news like I think he is, we probably won't be back soon.

I followed him outside the double doors of Breadsticks and Blaine immediately questioned me as our feet touched the pavement. "What's going on, Kurt?"

I took a deep breath before replying, Blaine just continued to look at me confused. "Matt is…into me," I sighed.

Blaine's eyebrows rose. "Huh?"

I sighed again, more frustrated this time, "He wants to cheat on Chandler with me, and wants me to cheat on you with him," I clarified.

Blaine took a step back, immediately horrified by what I told him. "Did he tell you that?" he asked me quietly. I nodded in response. I scoffed, "When?"

"At the—at the park almost a week ago," I replied nervously, twiddling my thumbs.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have never made you have to see him if I knew he wanted to do that," Blaine said, coming closer to me and speaking softly.

"Because I just—I wanted for us to have fun and go out and I _knew_ you wanted to go and—"

"Kurt you can have a say in anything I want us to do together. It's a two-way street, alright?" Blaine interrupted.

"I know that," I sighed.

"Well you should have said something," he crossed his arms, obviously ashamed of me keeping this to myself. I looked up—or, well down sort of—at him with pleading eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry I just didn't want you to have to stay coped up at my house when we could go out and have fun and he was rubbing his foot against my leg and—"

"He did what?" Blaine asked his voice low and firm.

I swallowed thickly, oh shit. Well, the cat is out of the bag, might as well tell him the rest. "And then to my thigh and—"

"Right in-front of me and Chandler?" Blaine gasped.

I ignored his question and finished, "And then his foot went to my crotch."

Blaine's eyes widened and he walked to the door, shaking his head. "Okay I'm talking with him."

"Please Blaine no don't get mad. " I followed after him and grabbed his arm. The last thing I wanted was some huge fight, resulting in us being banned from the restaurant.

"Don't get mad? He was rubbing his foot against your crotch. Am I supposed to let that slide?" Blaine shrugged.

"I was hoping you would," I said quietly, realizing it was probably a stupid answer.

"Kurt he _cannot_ just play with you like that and not expect to get an earful from your boyfriend. Bring him out here." He stepped aside from the door and leaned against the wall, obviously waiting for me.

I let out a small whine; this is not what I wanted. "But Blaine I just—" He began to move to the door. "Okay I—I'll go get him," I said in a rush, placing my hand on his shoulder as I went inside.

After leaving a steaming, shaking, angry Blaine, and an awkward conversation with Matt, leaving poor Chandler alone in the booth, Matt followed me outside. I was relieved that Blaine was still angry but not as angry as before.

"What's up, man?" Matt approached Blaine with a small shrug.

Blaine gave Matt his best "bitch, please" glare. "Don't do that. Are you interested in my boyfriend?" he asked him bluntly. I stepped off to the side, really wanting to stay out of this but it _does_ involve me so I can't stay out much.

"Excuse me?" Matt's eyes widened as he shot me a short, angry, glare.

"Kurt told me you've been rubbing against him all night and you want a little action on the side with him, is that true?" Blaine got close to Matt, threatening him obviously.

Matt scoffed, "Look I don't know what he's been telling you but—"

"I _trust_ him, he wouldn't lie to me. Is it true?" Blaine interrupted his former friend, raising his voice. Matt backed up against the wall of the restaurant and continued to look back between Blaine and me. He sighed, looking off to the side from Blaine's eyes.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Blaine shook his head in response, "You know I originally sent Kurt in there to get you so I could punch you. But I'm not going to do that because violence really leads to nowhere good. Kurt and I are leaving and I suggest you stay away from him unless you just really want a punch in the face. I meant it; I'm not playing around Matt."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone, he probably wouldn't put out for me anyway," Matt smirked and walked inside the restaurant.

Jealousy or anger or maybe even both rose up in Blaine and he began to head towards the door, to obviously punch the crap out of him.

"Blaine, don't!" I shouted, grabbing Blaine's wrist in time before he could make a scene by punching Matt in the restaurant. He sighed frustrated and walked away from the door, leaning against the wall once more.

I leant beside him and waited for him to cool down before speaking. "I really appreciate you taking the high road. That was…amazing," I said quietly, rubbing his arm a little. He turned to look at me with a loving smile, and then his smile faded.

"Out of instinct I wanted to punch him, after what I've…_observed_ from my dad. But I don't want to be like him," he shook his head, looking down.

I grabbed his chin and lifted his head up, to look at me. "You _won't_. You really proved that right now, you are better than him," I stated. My heart warmed as his loving smile appeared back on his face. I smiled back as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and relaxed my cheek against his.

"Would you like to go home and cuddle watching TLC?" I asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Blaine breathed out and we both laughed.

"Oh and one more thing? You really do look gorgeous tonight. I miss our dates. But next time no more creepers," I squeezed his hand as we walked back to my car.

Blaine looked at me with an amused smile. "Deal."

**A/N: Coming up in three weeks: Regionals! I can't tell you everything that happens with that chapter but some big things happen. Stay tuned and "Finding Courage" will be updated next Monday! Don't forget to review and love and Klainebows to all!**


End file.
